Ocean Racer
by close enough story
Summary: Kiba Tachibana was a semi normal teen with a passion for a very deadly sport. Being caught training in the swim team's pool Rin is captured at the sight of the strange swimmer and her mysterious hobby. With a massive scar decorating her skin he can only guess how she's even alive Join them on a story of luck and chance where one wrong move can be lethal in the jaws of the ocean.
1. a new face

AN/ **hey guys so I made this a few weeks back as something to do cause I was bored and had no idea that it would have become popular! Due to the amount of views this story gets I thought to rewrite the first chapter so not to have as many spelling mistakes and not sound like garbage. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review if you can to tell me what you guys like about it!**

With the summer now gone and her life ahead of her a girl stood under the cherry trees the heavy breeze carrying away their blossoms dressing the path with petals. The world under a clear blue sky she gripped the strap to a worn out duffel bag hardly full with the few possessions to her name. With only a few knowing she's there she took a small step crossing the border to Samezuka Academy her violet eyes scanning her new home for the next two years she found herself smiling at the massive buildings that reached towards the blue canvas, teens passed her by without a second glance excited giggles and laughter traveling through the air each word being captured by her sensitive ears.  
No one knew her name here, like a weight being lifted from her chest she gripped a slender hand over a shark tooth that dangled at her throat confidence finding its way from the bone. Pushing a strand of soft black hair behind her ear she set off to her new home. A home where she could be a normal teen.  
A home where the name Kiba Tachibana would not cause hushed words to pass her by like knives in her back.

* * *

Cries were heard from the boys dorm, behind the blue doors of new paint others passed without a second thought, unaware of the two behind the barrier.  
Tears were streaming down a childs face his silver eyes were glazed with the water works from looking at his old roommate. The older teen sitting on the floor looking more like an older brother caused him to never want to say goodbye. "Even if it was only a short year thank you for everything!" His roommate stared at him red eyes holding confusion as the younger boy sniffled at the sight of his friend leaving. The show looking almost comical to him "its not like you won't see me I'm just going to the other dorm."Taking a drink from a bottle the cool liquid quenching his thirst he gave a smirk to the silver haired boy rows of sharp white teeth filed like razors pulled back. "I'm counting on you to keep this place clean after all we are going to have new recruits soon and I'll need your help."

* * *

Opening a door in the girls dormitory warmer air greeted Kiba blasting her in the face in streams, an excited yell piercing her skull. Looking into the spacy room with bunk beds and two desks she noticed the girl standing in the center, a big grin with sparkling green eyes, short blond hair framing her seemingly perfect face. Already feeling out of sorts by the overly feminine girl she was taken back when she ran to the newcomer with open arms.  
"Oh my god! So glad to meet you, my name is Yuki." Taking the girl's hand to feel it softer than her own Kiba found her lost for words at the overly bubbly blond. "Names Kiba Tachibana." Watching her face brighten up Yuki threw her arms around the other girl the smell of perfume over taking her senses. "Your so cute! You even have a boys name." Rolling her eyes at the words Kiba found herself reliving the same type of conversation for the hundredth time. "Well the name fits me, not much for girl things anyway."  
Asking for the bottom bunk which Yuki was more then happy to give Kiba began revealing her few belongings. Swimsuits and all kinds of mens clothing folded out on her bed she felt the other girl lean over her shoulder the extra weight causing her to sit up. "Need something?" She asked at the concentrating eyes, shaking her head Yuki went back to scanning her belongs making the tomboy feel like the poor kid at the party. "Are you a cross dresser or something?" Almost falling over at the words Kiba quickly threw her things in a dresser heat rising to her face. "I am not, I just like baggy clothes is all!" Feeling the blonds eyes look at her like a piece of meat she turned to see her sitting on the bottom bunk still, eyes closed in thought. "You know the more I see you, I bet you could pull off being an attractive guy." The words stung a bit, holding her head in shame Kiba was met with the memories of others saying the same thing, even going as far as using her as a date. Was she really that masculin?  
listening to the other girl's endless stories the two began separating their things, Putting most of her's under the bed Kiba was already stretched out, arm over her face with an open book in hand she would look up to see Yuki trying to stuff her cloths in a overpacked dresser. The small space trying to upchuck the moutian of fabric.  
"So Kiba, are you going to join the swim team? I couldn't help but notice you look the part." Peeking her eyes out just a bit to see Yuki finally finished with her task she found herself being interested in what the girl had to say for once. "We have a swim team?" Pouncing on the bed Yuki shoved her face into Kiba's invading her bubble to an entirely new degree, her eyes wide she held a scream in her throat causing the tomboy to shrink back. "We are the powerhouse of swimming and you don't know we have a team!? How clueless can you be?"  
Running her fingers through her hair Kiba sat up pushing the other teen away, the blond rolling to the floor in a thud. She didn't really do much research on the schools for grabs, all she wanted was to be able to get her education without looking over her shoulder for known faces. "Never crossed my mind to check, but if you don't mind me asking where is the pool?"

* * *

With the day still young Kiba found herself making her way through the endless halls of Samezuka, the polished floors caused her shoes to click with every step, passing by students who leaped into each others arms after being separated for the endless summer yelling out names for each other. Every sound causing her to want to cringe as if it were a sonic boom, Kiba hugged herself trying to keep out of sight of all the first years that were lost. She was just like them, lost and only one destination, not knowing anyone. The idea making her feel a bit sick she only sped up her walk the outside air cooling her head she rested her gaze on one of the largest buildings on campus, the glass roof that reached for the sky called to her like a moth to a flame. Not even having to see a sign saying pool she was already making her way she knew that if anything called her it means she was close to the one thing she loved to do more than almost anything.  
Her hands opening the double doors Kiba snuck her way through the lobby, dodging any unwanted stares she began sticking close to the walls. The smell of chlorine filling her nose and the sound of splashing echoing in her ears the tomboy found herself already eager for what was lying ahead.  
Making her way to a hall in the back her eyes rested on the window to the other room. Boy all dressed for the sport they lined in front of an older one eyes full of respect and determination she watched him speak to the others, words that for once would not reach her ears. With hair the color of wine and teeth that belonged to a shark she found herself seeing a strange character that caught her eye from all the rest.  
Sitting on a bench that faced the wall she saw the boys yell in unison as the older teen finished, putting her face in a hand she watched the show realizing they were trying to impress a capitan. Holding the tooth at her neck she began to relax for the first time that day, she was never used to the normal world, meeting new people with a friendly face making plans for class. It was all a new to her, still the sound of the water and the humid air that seeped through her cloths was always a welcome. A small luxury at her new school that could end up being her lifeline.  
Watching the boys cries of victory or agony based on if the captain shook his head or not she already begun to feel the need to jump in herself. Minutes passing into hours she begun to smile at the thinning crowd, the sky darkening with each less boy she listened to the slamming of the iron door the still waters no longer disturbed called to her like a old friend.  
Entering the next room she felt the air grow hotter, thicker even as if no one was ever allowed to take in the useless thing called air. Staring at the unmoved reflection she felt a grin plaster itself on her face, no longer did she have to worry about others, no longer did she have to be the awkward teen. In a swift movement she threw off her cloths a sports bikini underneath, the slick fabric hugged her sids never wanting to let go.  
Taking a finger she traced her skin, the pain of memories etched in she winced from the touch. It now or never this was as close to her world as she was going to get. Without another thought she ran her bare feet slapping on the tile floor leaving the air as she embraced the awaiting silent world.  
Opening her unprotected eyes she saw the simple beauty before her. the chemicals never harming her she moved her arm in front of her face, her once pale skin taking on the blue tinge she missed so much. Her hair floating about her head like a cloak she kicked her legs as one pinning her arms to her side she cut through the water almost snake like, the warm depths showing no modesty as it took over her body like an experienced lover.  
She did not paddle, no know stroke was ever used with her, her head never breaking the surface she submerged herself deeper and deeper, twisting her body like a graceful dancer more at home there than she would have ever been back in her room with the bubbly blond. Already the world was beginning to fade, her school, her home, the new girl, the shark boy life itself all seemed to disappear one by one as she let her mind go blank all that was there was her, the only resident in the entire world of blue.  
Her lungs finally asking for air she granted their wish, breaking the surface in a arc she put air between herself and the water taking in a deep break before hurrying back to the awaiting depths. Oblivious to the figure on dry land.  
Like a bullet she kicked off, no longer was the comforting lover but a hungry predator, kicking her legs as one as her body moved in perfect sync she cut through like a knife twisting her body at the turn she took off again, her head only a hair's breath away from the surface creating waves above her in the raw power. Her heart pounding in her ears at the world attacked from all sides she speed on passing everything in a blur until her hand pressed into the wall ending her race with herself, pushing her head back through the surface she took in a greedy breath panting from the effort, happy she hasn't lost her touch, a smile about to greet her face until her eyes met a pair of black shoes.

* * *

Rin made his way back to the swim team building, forgetting his bag due to the stress of his new duties as captain he was punished by leaving the warmth of his room to the unforgiving night. The days events already taking their toll as he noticed he had alright recruits, but none of them being up to the level to replace the ones they lost from graduation.  
Entering the dark room already feeling at home he made his way through the lightless halls. His feet echoing through the emptiness he passed the pool not even sparing a glance until the sound of a single splash rang in his ears like a haunting melody. There was no struggle, there was no consistency just a single splash that sunk to the bottom of the unforgiving water.  
His blood running cold he ran to the other room, heart pounding his mind racing at the thoughts of what he could find. His eyes scanning frantically through the surface only to finally lay eyes on the silhouette of a swimmer beneath the depths. Grabbing his shirt he tried to get himself to calm down at the false alarm his trained mind knowing a swimmer when he saw one. Still looking at the unknown figure to see the true story behind the single sound.  
Whoever it was never broke the surface of the pool, their arms never separating from their side or legs never breaking apart. Moving like a single limb that was perfect in the water. Twisting and turning beneath the depths Rin found himself unable to turn away from the unknown stowaway. They did not use a back stroke, or breast, or butterfly not even free was used beneath the still waters. Just a perfect slow motion that looked like one of the sea creatures of the ocean.  
Like a dream he watched the swimmer break through, black hair coating a slender body, in a perfect arc the swimmer pulled their arms above its head striking the surface hands first like an arrow shot true.  
The body going under once more it exploded in power, no longer using the slow mesmerizing moments it burst in speed and power more animal than human he watched the body come close to the surface small waves following after the unbroken reflection. His eyes wide he could only stare, he never seen a swimming style like this yet it had so much power and grace the speed easily passing the teams average by full body lengths.  
Breaking its head through the surface he found his jaw slacking at the person that was panting in the water. Long black hair fanning behind a girl with a toned figure, opening a pair of amethyst eyes that took on a surprised look he found himself unable to speak. He was so used to going against males that he was awaiting for one with long hair, staring at the figure in front of him he already found a small respect for the girl the broke in to swim.

* * *

Neither spoke for a few moments the silence hanging almost as heavy as the humid air that they took in. Red meeting violet she used her fingers to comb through her hair the wet tangles making way in slim locks, she hoped she wouldn't have to meet anyone yet here was the boy who ran the whole show staring down at her as she shrunk deeper into the splashing waves that licked at her exposed skin.  
"I'm sorry its just I had no where to practice so I waited until I couldn't bother anyone." Kiba shrank even further from his silence, the uneasiness forming in the pit of her stomach like heavy stones as she watched him kneel down in front of her. A look of curiosity sparked in his ruby eyes his mouth slightly open revealing a row of shark like teeth she laughed inside at the irony of it."What are you practicing for, try outs were today you know?" Kiba shook her head light drops flying through the air her mane shining under the moonlight. "I compete in a different style that the school doesn't have for it's swim team."  
Pulling herself out of the cool depths Rin found himself making way for the unknown swimmer that soaked the tiles beneath her feet his eyes widening at the sight of her. Long black hair plastered itself to her back brushing her hips, fair skin stretched over toned muscle peeked out from the ebony locks that dripped with lingering droplets the display though looked as if it should be no other way, his eyes traveling to her bare stomach the trail of teeth marks taking up her entire body sent shivers down his spin, how could she have survive such a wound? Starting at her shoulder and traveling through her hip to disappear in her shorts he felt his blood running cold as if it was a nightmare before him. Could it be just a normal tattoo?

Feeling his stare Kiba felt a small blush on her face, she could not deny the boy was handsome one that probably knew it too. Pointing to her scar she found herself gripping onto the tooth on her neck with her other hand a shiver running down her spine "shark attack when I was little, the doctors pulled this tooth out from my hip."  
Rin's eyes widened at the tooth that took up almost her entire palm he could not help but look back at the brutal scar that decorated her skin, the damaged flesh adding to the idea of her being a sea creation causing him to think of the horrors that she faced probably lucky to be alive.  
"What sport are you training for then?" Girls never interested him that much but this one spoke his language fluently, leaving the makeup and the gossip for a swim suit and pool she already seemed like the most interesting one he ever met at school. Sneaking into a pool at night to swim without anyone else was something only him and his friends would do, the idea that she does the same for a sport that Samezuka did not have gripped his mind like a sharpened claw.  
A smirk played its way to her lips taking on a different stance all together as if her confidence was just granted in the mention of her own secrets. "If your interested then you are just going to have to find out on your own." Holding out a hand her eyes gave the hint of a challenge a playful shine in the violet pools. "I'll make it easier my name is Kiba Tachibana" Taken aback by the sudden change he grabbed her hand in greeting unaware of the future that the girl held him in

"Rin Matsuoka."


	2. Deadly Race

"Kiba Tachibana"  
Days have passed and the name was still fresh in the swim team captain's mind. School already started and his life taken at the hands of teachers he focused hard on keeping his grades up for his dream, still no matter how little free time he has his thoughts would still travel to that vary name.

He only seen her a few more times since that night, each time dressed in boys clothes only to rip them from her body and plunge into the waters of the indoor pool a small wave thrown his way from time to time knowing he would never turn her in, to him it was not his place to stop someone from doing what they loved and to him Kiba Tachibana loved water almost as much as Haru.

He has seen a glimpse of a girl that looked like her, but the way she shied away from everyone around her made him think twice. The Tachibana he knew was a daring girl who held pride in her stride, who's eyes gleamed like Amethyst whenever near the water only to jump in without a second thought ignoring the gawking stares he knew he gave her.  
A girl who showed off her battle scars as if it was a trophy.

"Rin-Senpai?" Pulling himself from his thoughts he looked down to see a grinning Nitori, the boys silver eyes shined under the unnatural light his face trying desperately to hold in what he has to say. "What is is?" Like lighting a fuse the boy's face radiated as he took his hands "there is a girl in my class thats an ocean racer!" Blinking in surprised Rin tilted his head a bit confused by the confession "ocean racer?" He never heard of such a thing.

"An ocean racer is someone who goes on long races through the ocean or if your like her short ones that are really dangerous because they are full of predators like sharks and octopus!" The older boy sighed "first its octopi and I don't think they are that dangerous in a race and why would anyone like that be in our school?" The only girl he could think of being something that crazy was Tachibana but then again the entire idea seemed too far fetched still the boy shook his head in defence leaning on his tip toes to meet Rin in the eyes. "If you don't believe me then I'll show you she should be outside right now!" Taking him by the arm the tiny Nitori pulled Rin away from the locker room and down the halls to the supposedly waiting girl.

The colder air nipped at his exposed arms like tiny teeth, with the sun going down basking the area in a warm glow Rin found himself looking for the girl Nitori was talking about already having an idea on who it is. "There you are!"  
Following his friend's gaze he was met with none other than Tachibana, her back was against a tree leaning lazily to enjoy the last rays of warmth, dressed in jeans and a baggy black tank top it was easy to say she hated the school uniform. A book was resting in her hands her eyes slowly scanning over the pages the other holding onto the tooth at her neck.

Without warning Nitori dragged Rin to the reading girl her head still down ignoring the newcomers "Tachibana-san its me Nitori, were in the literature class together." Prying her eyes from her unmarked book she gave a small smile to the boy "nice to see you so soon Nitori, I can see you brought Matsuoka to, what up?"  
Only being confused for a moment the small boy jumped right to the point leaning closer to get a look at her face that remained unchanged from its mellow tone. "Is it true you're an ocean racer?" Rin almost fell from the bluntness of his friend was he always this straightforward?

Closing her book she took the same confident stance, with a hand on a crooked hip her lips pulled back into a smirk. "I guess you can say that" Nitori's face beamed at the words "see Rin I told you!" Practically bouncing his eyes trailed down to the tooth at her neck another trophy that never left her side "did you get that from a race?" The girl shook her head once again holding the tooth in her palm "no I got this from someone who just didn't like me" under normal circumstances it would have sounded like someone just threw it at her and she held on to it, Rin felt his eyes narrow on the tooth a shark gave her that thing, a large one at that, it wasn't a keep sake, it was a prize.

"So is that the sport you been training for?" The words were out of his mouth before he could even realize what he done, looks of surprise were given his way by Nitori the boy looked between him and Tachibana unable to find the connection that the two had.

"Yeah, guess you found out, the races are held in a different country every year this year its Japan thats why I'm here." She spoke about it as if it was the most normal thing in the world, she was living his dream in a different style, traveling the world to do one thing and one thing only and that was swim yet she stated it without bragging in the slightest. "Sadly I missed last year and I only started when I was 15 so I got a lot to learn, who knows with those teeth of yours you would fit right in." Rin tripped over the girl's words already finding annoyance in the relaxed tone she held while Nitori became a traitor and laughed what was it about this girl?  
"Well if you ever want to see a race stop by I'll give you two a tour, least I can do for you letting me train."

* * *

The day passed by quickly enough, all the new recruits were a loud bunch who were bent on impressing Rin, sighing he felt himself only watching the events unfold picking out the weak from the strong and pointing out faults that needed fixing. The echoes of voices and the smell of chlorine became his home even more than the house he had with his mother and sister and he embraced the thought without any hesitation.

With the passing hours Rin found himself saying goodbye to his team mates saying he would lock up after them. Highfiving and talking about a job well done as he watched the last of the boys leave. Taking a seat on a bench with his goggles hanging from his fingers his gaze watched the pool the unmoving ripples mesmerizing him. He wanted to figure out about ocean racing more than anything at the moment, the idea of another sport in the water interested him but seeing the kind of swimming needed for such a mysterious sport he felt it begin to grip at his mind like a relentless hand.

His hunch spot on he listened to the the creaking of the iron door, the sound echoing through the halls like an alarm. His eyes trained on the entrance he smirked at the sight of Tachibana trying to sneak her way in only to jump at the sight of him. "Did you need something Matsuoka?" she said stepping back "I could ask the same of you, I was just killing time no need to freak out."

Opening the door wider the tomboy allowed herself in still dressed in guy's clothes her face brightening up a bit at the sight of the pool "no matter how much or how long I swim I still get excited to jump in." Pulling off her tank top she throw it aside the black fabric hitting the wall with a dull thud her scar out for the world to see her pants soon fallowing reviling her strange swimsuit.

Swim trunks with a top that cuts off at the chest and wraps around the neck, it was weird to Rin, why not wear a normal one piece for the sport?

With a smile on her face she plunged into the water hands first in a perfect form emerging herself beneath the surface no longer wanting to leave its depths. The sight gained the girl some points of respect, she showed no fear now as long as she had the water.

Minutes passed and still no sign of her, rising from his perch he peered over the edge the clear surface holding her captive as she laid on her back peacefully her eyes open staring at him without any protection. Curiosity overwhelming him Rin stripped down to his own swim pants allowing the water to take hold he pulled on his goggles his fingers grabbing the strap and letting it snap back into his skull with a crack.

Diving to the depths he reached the bottom to the unmoving Tachibana, turning her head her eyes a bit wide she put a finger to her lips. Rin pointed up to the surface wanting to talk to her only to see her shake her head and place her hands on her chest raising it up and down "I want to see how long I can hold my breath" hoping he understood the gesture he tried to sit at the bottom of the pool, the water constantly pulling him up no longer wanting him by the girls side.

Minutes passed in peace before Rin had to push himself up for air, rising to the surface he took in deep hungry gasps looking down to see she has yet to move, how can she stay down so long?

The surface broke beside him a head of black at his side in a spray of water as she took in a deep breath "thought you'd miss me" Rin snorted "as if, how bout we do something challenging like a race?" Tachibana laughed, it was a bright and cheerful one that held no cockiness, the sound caught him off guard when she threw her head back. "You know that I'll lose to you by a lot, I swim for freedom in movement not speed." A smirk placed on his lip and an amused glint in his eyes as he looked her way "you scared?"

She snorted splashing a spray of water at him "I just told you I'd only lose, but fine if you insist" putting a hand on her head he ruffled her hair in a get back before swimming to the starting point ignoring her cries of protest as she made her way after him "no fair."

* * *

Putting her feet on the wall she waited for the signal Rin positioned beside her his lips pulled back in a full grin exposing all his sharp pointed teeth. Looking away she narrowed her eyes on her target her heart already pumping she launched herself in perfect time with him throwing herself under.

Forcing her eyes open she put her body into overdrive, she seen Rin swim before and he was a machine in the water. Her body slithering in perfect sync with one another as she cut through each layer of water hair pulling her back in drag nipping at her skull like tiny needles. She felt him on her side, sensed his presence like a shark closing in on the kill as he slid past her breaking through the water breath for breath in a butterfly stroke meeting her gaze for only a moment his eyes full of a crazed joy.

She did not feel her feet hit the wall strong enough, turning her body like a serpent she threw herself the other way Rin already ahead of her sinking into the abyss. With all her strength she slammed her legs through the water throwing all her weight into the never ending forced that pushed her back, she knew she lost but she was not going down without a fight her lungs began to scream as her heart started to beat faster than her body could cut through the water's skin.

Slamming her hands down mere seconds before him she threw her head out of the water gasping for breath in greedy gulps for the first time in a long time she was thrilled from a race in a pool, adrenaline pumped through her veins as she leaned over the stone floor trying to catch her breath.

"Tachibana" turning her head lazily she saw Rin with his hand up a waiting look on his face, smiling she took it in her own a strong grip on both sides "you did good for someone who doesn't race normally" giving a lazy smile she pushed herself from the side "well I don't race against other people." "Huh?" Rin throwing her the now signature look of confusion she felt a lightbulb go off, an idea that should go better than her normal ones.

"If you want to know so badly I have a race this Saturday at the scale cove, who knows you might see me in a new light." Giving her a smile Rin leaned back his gaze out to the night sky that peaked through the glass roof. "Sounds good I'll meet you there."

Just like everyone else Rin Matsuoka developed a new friendship through a single race, looking at the girl in the water made him realize that maybe they could be as close as he was with the others one day, a girl full of mystery only to open like a book beneath the water.

* * *

Days passed and Rin would see Tachibana more often than not, her long black hair would fly passed him in the halls dressed in the normal school uniform and to his surprise she was the nervous shy girl that would remind him of his sister, one that would never look anyone in the eye. Trying to figure out why so different he asked her only to see her eyes everywhere but him. "I just don't feel right around so many people okay."

At night though, when everyone was gone and she would sneak in to dive into the pool she was a different person holding herself with pride and daring. Rin began thinking her no longer as a stowaway but as a secret team mate who represents them for the ocean races. The way she had excitement in her eyes and determination when they raced made him think that the two girls he saw were just that two girls one he wouldn't bother a second glance at while the other he looked forward to and had a deep respect for.

* * *

Friday was already here and as he watched Tachibana twist and turn he began to feel like he was no longer watching a human but a water serpent, they made a game of him trying to capture her underwater but she would always elude him having acrobatics and flexibility that he never thought possible made him all the more determined to capture the elusive swimmer. Always confusing though she told him that his help meant a lot to her, that the game they played was helping her chances of survival.

Her face was mere inches from his own, encased in a world of shifting black he smirked, ruby meeting amethyst he took a grab for her no longer having anywhere to escape from. To his surprise when he went for her arms she simply moved them up around his neck twisting her entire body so that she was behind him in the blink of an eye. It was her turn to play the face of victory.

"Thanks for all your help Matsuoka" dripping wet with a towel around her shoulders they both sat on the floor their feet hanging in the clear water. "Don't mention it, I just want to see you show your stuff out there tomorrow" taking a long drink from a bottle of water she passed it to him "well if I don't then you might be short one friend" he snorted "what's that supposed to mean" the tomboy giggled leaning her back on the cool floor she looked through the glass roof the night sky twinkling with only a few stars.

"You know the sky is really pretty when you see it outside of Japan, its completely different from here." Looking to the sky himself he saw hardly any stars only the moon lighting the room "yeah, in Australia you can see the entire milky way" "yep, same in Washington so you been out of the country?" Rin nodded "yeah I went to school abroad to become a better swimmer, you?" Tachibana took the shark tooth in her hand the point dangling above her face "my family and I lived there now I'm here." "One of these days that tooth is going to take your eye out." Tachibana snorted, the girl turning her head to look at him "I'd say your own teeth are far more dangerous than this one."

The boy gagged on his water looking at the girl in disbelief only to see her laughing he grabbed her ruffling her thick locks as he ignored her cries of protest "enough!" she cried "Only if you lay off the teeth jokes!" squirming in his grasp she tried to speak between laughs "never!" "Than you will be forever punished by a noogie!" The sounds of laughter echoing through the room splashing soon following after as the two teens began to have another war.

"Well you got a big day in the morning I think you should get some rest." standing up Rin shook his head the last amount of droplets flinging from his hair, holding out a hand Tachibana accepted pulling her up as if she were only a child "see ya in the morning"

* * *

"Kiba wake up!" Slamming her head on the top bunk Kiba woke to grabbing her face as she withered in pain Yuki watching with an amused look "you told me you needed to be up early so I made sure to do so." Pulling her hands away from her face her frizzy hair still covering her view she snorted "thanks a lot I owe you one" she said dryly. Yuki only smiled placing a bag on her bed the blond climbed back to the top bunk "what this?" "Oh just something I whipped up for you, its a really light lunch so it shouldn't slow you down."

Kiba smiled, Yuki may be a loud girl but she has only good intentions in mind, prying herself from the blankets protesting hold she made her way to the dresser pulling out her swim suit that she made for the races, a sports two piece made of dark blue with lighter scales. Binding her chest she slid on the garments the semi new fabric gaining a tight unyielding grip to her skin, tracing her scar with a finger she began to get ready. Excitement and fear gripping her mind.

* * *

The song of the ocean filled her ears, stepping off the crowded bus Kiba closed her eyes enjoying the music that graced the air, the waves lapping at the sand gave her a soothing comfort that washed over her. Not being able to stay long she made her way to the docs a large building that was recently made standing at the base, its high washed walls with ferocious paintings of the oceans predators stared at her with their hollow eyes, they knew she was there for the race, how her tiny frame would be in those vary waters soon.

"Tachibana-san!" Following the voice she was greeted by Nitori followed by Rin, the boys both dressed causal for the events none having a hint of Samezuka on them. "You guys ready to see something crazy?"

Entering the room they were greeted with all sorts of activity, people from all around the world speaking in excited voices in various languages took over all sound. Fine dining was at their beck and call as men dressed in uniform walked about with all kinds of food that the teens have yet to ever see.

The swimmers stood out like sore thumbs, men all dressed lightly with toned bodies and hard faces, their eyes more animal than human as they scanned the area for their own kind like predators. Making her way to the front desk without fear a woman dressed in a suit was typing away at a computer only to stop at the approaching girl. Pulling out her wallet she handed her an ID the piece of plastic causing the woman's brown eyes to go as wide as plates. "Kiba Tachibana, we've been waiting for you! your number four."

Finding a spot for themselves the three began to feel comfortable in the new environment, the stares that Tachibana was getting soon dispersed no longer making her feel like a hunk of meat. Taking a sip of water she leaned back almost feeling as if all was right with the world only to be shattered in a moment.

"Kiba Tachibana" her name was spoken with sheer distaste, turning her head she was met with a young adult his head covered in blond hair with one blue and one silver eye peeking through both holding smugness as they took her in as if a child. "Mori" narrowing her eyes the girl did not leave her seat, her companions confused already gaining a bad vibe from the boy.

"I can't believe you're still alive, someone didn't do you in yet?" his voice held cockiness but there was more to be told with the way his eyes narrowed into deathly slits "I guess no one has yet to get the nerve to challenge me" Tachibana's voice held a smooth edge threatening to pierce the boy named Mori at any moment. "You do realize that you don't belong here and you never will, this is a man's sport." "Strange I don't see any men here" Tachibana put a hand over her eyes looking everywhere but him snorting in disgust he turned away "lets just hope your new play mates don't have to recover what's left of your body."

When the boy left Rin caught Tachibana's shoulders begin to hunch over, her knuckles turning white by how hard she gripped the bottle that crushed under her hands. "Who was that Tachibana-san?" Nitori held concern in his eyes as he listened to the even breathing as she slowly calmed down "Mori is just someone who sticks to the old ways, there are many who are against me racing because I'm a girl but he tops the list, what gets under my skin though is the fact that he thinks nothing can hurt him in those waters."

Nitori looked over to his best friend neither knowing what to say. The girl kept dropping hints that her race could become dangerous but how bad could it really be? Just how much trouble could their new friend be in?

* * *

A man grabbed a mic calling all the competitors down, before Tachibana had a chance to stand she felt a hand pulling her back following the arm she saw Rin holding out a cap to her the blue rubber shined in the light, behind his face was annoyed eyes trying to hide concern as he held out the gift. "You said you need to be faster right? Your hair has too much drag on it this should help change that."

Nodding her head she took the cap from his hands touched that they were somewhat worried for her. "Cheer for me?" Nitori nodded his head eagerly "you'll hear us"

Taking her place in the center she quickly cover her head with the cap, the black mane at her back quickly disappearing exposing her neck to the world, already down to her swim where she felt the news cameras zoom in on her frame the massive teeth marks always holding conversation.

"These five brave souls are the first swimmers to start off this years ocean race! They have a warriors heart and spirit and some even have the attitude of a shark themselves!" Looking back at Mori and Kiba some of the guests laughed at the joke nerves began to pinch at her sides, will it be enough? Has losing a year been to much? Is she out of luck?

Feeling cool metal in her hands she was given an underwater camera that she quickly strapped to her head, the tiny lense flicking on her skull as she ignored the men around her.

"These swimmers will be entering the depths of the ocean in a moving wildlife sanctuary that the committee has gathered for this year, they will be going against time as well as hammer heads and bull sharks the starting is at the end of the docks to the marker outside than back."

Rin's breath was caught in his throat at the words Nitori was serious? She has to swim with bull sharks? Looking at the girl she seemed even smaller than normal next to her rivals, a dangerous look in her eye set on her survival and nothing else. Fear gripped at his chest at the thoughts that ran through his head sweat beginning to start at his brow was the Mori guy joking or could she really be killed?

Looking at her stance though he could not help but feel taken back, those eyes set him on edge, the way she stood with her scar made her look like a predator just as much as the others. Did she really hold her own in a place like this before?

* * *

Walking over to the start of the open building she stood on the iron docks that swayed in the lapping waters, the predators are going to be the least of her troubles, the girl can't stay in there too long or she could fall to the cold.

One by one each man jumped into the waters coming back in ten minutes average, the underwater footage seeing just how close to death they all came some would cheer at another good race patting the next on the shoulder while others were shaking unable to sever the link of fear. Tachibana felt sorry for them, they entered in the race not knowing what is really was.

The last man a built guy in his thirties was bitten, the red liquid running down his arm in streams as the paramedics made quick work of the injury she cursed her own blood running colder, now they are going to be in a frenzy she has even less of a chance to make it out okay.

Calling her name she had no time to think throwing herself into the awaiting water she heard the gaps at the sight of a young girl jumping in without hesitation even after a man almost lost his arm.

The cold water felt like needles that pricked at her skin, dark shadows danced in her version adrenaline pumped in her veins as she used all her strength to push through the relentless force.

She felt the smooth skin underneath her like the side of a blade, reaction on instinct she curled her body upward in a dance missing the jaws by a hair. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest, using the beast as a springboard she launched herself to the marker a pink booie that stood as a beacon of hope, slamming her body against the surface she launched herself through the waters surface cool air whipped at her unprotected body, not having time to enjoy the air she caught she dove through the waters again taking off with even more speed aware of the stalking predator at her heels.  
Twisting her body back and forth she placed her hand on the skull of a hammerhead pushing it out of her path that was burned into her mind, using the last of her strength she pushed her legs down as hard as she could forcing her out like a bullet as her body halfway slammed into the unforgiving iron scraping the skin from her shoulder.

Coughing up water hands were at her side in an instant pulling her away just as a pair of jaws forced itself through the water grabbing the air she was at moments ago the men who had her jumped at the sight their grip only tightening. Shivering and at a loss of air she felt a towel being placed around her shoulders the cold stare of Mori at her back.

"Tachibana!" before she could think she felt someone grab her shoulders another pair of hands pulling the towel around her shivering form, everything was in a haze her heart was still crazy and her hands would not stop shaking, looking up to see the face of Rin she began to laugh holding onto him for support. She was alive, and she would be for another race.

Looking back at the footage she saw herself in third person escaping the jaws of a bull shark that stayed on her tail without being swayed. Like a dancer she escaped the hands of death, like a magician she cheated it to live another day. No matter how much of a strain it gave her nothing else ever made her feel so alive. Looking at her time she grinned ear to ear at the numbers 8:12 flashed next to her name, she was the fastest time if Mori did not beat her she would be taking home the title for now and be able to go first in the next race.

"Are you alright?" Looking back to the concerned teen she smiled "my shoulder might be bruised but other than that I'm good." She felt a slight thud against her head looking back Rin's face was one of irritation "are you trying to kill yourself? This is not a game you almost died. That how you you got the scar to?"

Tachibana was not even angry, the slap against her skull meant that they were just worried for her, still the mention of her scar brought some sorrow along with it. "I have my reasons to do this and no sometimes I wish I got in a race though."

* * *

Rin could only sigh, he did not know Tachibana enough to tell her how to live her life, even if the sight of her dodging the bull shark was forever burned in his mind. He remembered his heart pounding so hard it hurt when they saw it coming after her, the announcer saying horrid things like "is this it, will the girl power be eliminated?" But seeing her joy afterward when she finally calmed down brought out another side of her. How her eyes sparkled with realization that she made it, how she held onto his arm as she tried to bounce in excitement at her time. He never thought he would see someone be so happy and deserving of a 8 minute time. "Here Tachibana-san" Nitori came with a first aid kit, bandaging up her torn shoulder. "I know Rin-senpai might be mad but were only worried for you, it might look cool but I'm scared you'll get hurt again to." Tachibana smiled at the shota, putting a hand on his shoulder she gave him a reassuring smile "thats why I practice so much, I had much closer calls but I have yet to be bitten when racing."

Looking to the screen Mori swam with a dagger in hand, behaving even more aggressively than the predators around him as he made his way through the water, his form sloppy coming up for air even half way through the course. Tachibana sniffed "and he says I don't belong, one day hes going to get himself killed."

"And what about you Tachibana-san? it seems you were caught once." Pulling away her towel she gave Natori the full view of her past injury his eyes widening as he took in the damage, looking behind him he frowned though noticing no one else cared about the teeth that punctured her skin.  
"Don't worry about them, this scar was made famous when I started racing, they all seen it."

Pulling himself from the waters Mori shouted in triumph pumping a fist in the air he sneered at Tachibana as he awaited his time, both watching with eyes belonging to hungry dogs at the numbers that flashed next to Mori's name  
8:23  
Throwing down his goggles in frustration the boy stormed out kicking bags over in his wake while she high fived the two boys a smile on each face that the girl won. Both were surprised, not only did she put her life on the line but she has a win to show for it, pride illuminating from her in a bright glow as she hugged Nitori both laughing in glee.

* * *

The three made their way back to the dorms, with a new title to her name and a belly full of Yuki's lunch the girl held a spring in her step. It really was a amazing day for her, it was rare to share a race with friends, no longer did she have to deal with Mori alone his harsh words feeling far less painful with the guys at her back. The way they worried for her and joked about through the day made it even more of a magical time to the swimmer.

A gust of wind sent a chill through her body, the cold never leaving from the ocean waters like a wound. Pulling her shirt closer she felt something fall on her head the scent of chlorine filling her nose. "Give it back soon okay?" Pulling the grey hoody from her head she saw Rin walking by her side the cold wind hardly bothering him as they walked down the road. Heat rose to her face at the gesture, quickly pulling on the soft fabric she instantly snuggled into the warmth that was a size to big. "Hey with the way you dress even I might think its yours" she playfully punched him in the arm earning a light smile from the shark boy.

"Oh almost forgot" digging into her own bag she was about to pull out the cap when Rin held up his hand "I already know what you're going to do so don't, I have a ton more back in my room." shaking her head she threw the bag back over her shoulder "thanks for coming with me you and Nitori really helped me out."

"Thats what friends do for each other right?" Tachibana felt her chest lighten, slowing her pace she locked her gaze with his "you really mean it?" She asked almost in disbelief only to see him nod a smile on his face revealing pointed teeth  
"of course Kiba."

"Well thanks anyway Rin."

**Thank you Tacitamura for pointing out that I strayed into typing Nitori's name wrong and explaining how its difficult to read due to how dense the paragraphs are. Because of that I am going threw all of the previous chapters to try and fix the problem so it will be more enjoyable for everyone!  
**


	3. Orca

"Training?"

Its been almost a week since Kiba's race and now the girl became seen more and more sneaking into the pool after hours. No longer caring about her breaking the rules Rin simply found himself helping out when it came to her training determined to see her safe at any race.

Sitting on the side both in their swim gear Kiba was looking at the captain with doubt in her eyes, the boy wanted her to start coming to practice so she could swim with the others while giving them a chance to test themselves against a skilled underwater racer.

"I'll still let you come here after hours whenever you want but this way you can be acknowledged as a member of the team even if you don't go to any tournaments." The girl sighed taking a long drink from her bottle she leaned back down looking at her reflection. "So what, will I be your secret training weapon?" Leaning back in thought he fumbled with the right words knowing one slip and his plan is gone"only if you want to be a secret."

"Gahhh, fine I'll help but if I find out that these guys are gross then I'm out, you and Nitori are alright but guys are still guys." Rin couldn't help but laugh, here was a girl who swam with hungry sharks and she has a problem if a guy happens to hit on her, ruffling her hair and ignoring her growls he looked her way "if you have any trouble talk to me alright."  
"Alright I'll do it"  
"You want to race?"

Throwing off her towel she plunged into the water spraying the shark boy who couldn't help but laugh again it was becoming easier by the day to find weak spots for her."Come on slow poke or I'll take it as a forfeit." The two made it a habit to race whenever in the water still even with all her stamina she was never able to beat Rin in speed causing her to become more and more determined to leave the captain in a trail of bubbles.

"Fine fine" taking his place at the start he waited for Kiba to do the same he took his goggles and pulled them back allowing them to snap agents his head causing her to cringe. "How do you deal with that?" She asked in horror, never has she been able to put up with the cringe worth snap of his goggles

With no more words the two leaped through the air a grin plastered on their faces at the feeling of flight just before they pierced the water's surface.

As always Kiba stuck to her strange stroke her body moving up and down in a perfect arc, pushing through the water for a second she was met with the toothy smile of Rin as they both gave it their all. Diving back to the water she threw herself into the wall launching only to fall behind Rin again she swore even with her new swim cap taking away her drag she was still no match for his speed.

"Why why why!? I out swam a freaking shark and I can't even keep up with you?!" Rin only laugh causing her to splash him "its cause of the shark teeth huh? I doubt you're even human."

In a flash Rin had her picking her up at the waist he held her out of the water until only her knees were submerged "enough with the teeth jokes!" Pulling her with him he flung her throw the surface only causing her to laugh at him. "Really thats all you could think of? If you're going to throw me back in here then I should call you shark names more often." With a smirk he tackled her taking her down to the water like a rock, again Kiba was unimpressed, she could live under water if the world allowed it. Thinking she won she was about to add a point to her victory board.  
That was until she felt someone tickling her.

Flying to the open air she was in hysterics as Rin caught her in an endless assault of tickles causing her to squirm, thrashing in the water as if she were drowning she tried to tell him to stop with tears running down her face. "You brought this on yourself!" Unable to escape she took in as much air as she could trying to speak between squeals, she was way too ticklish. "Okay okay uncal!"

Allowing her freedom she quickly made her way to dry land only to be pulled back into the water before Rin made his own way to the surface "you jerk" she said spitting out a mouth full. "Well stop making shark jokes and maybe I'll be nicer."  
Kiba sighed the guy failed to realize that he was the nicest male friend she ever had.

* * *

"So you're finally joining huh?"  
"Not really I'm just going to the practices to improve on my own style."

Dressed in a tank top and shorts Kiba was sitting on her bed her hands undoing the binder allowing the bandages to fall through her shirt like streamers. "Why do you were that all the time? I mean lose the guys get up and let those puppies breath! The boys will be all over you."

Heat rose to Kiba's cheeks, quickly turning her back her pencil began flying over mathematics as she tried to pretend that the words fell on deaf ears. Yuki sitting at the desk was pulling a brush through her hair the bristles freeing her never tangled locks. "You are really pretty you know that Kiba? Don't let it go to waste."

Kiba shrugged "I'm not looking for a date, I just want to do what I love."  
"Swimming right?" Kiba nodded "I feel like I can do anything in the water" her voice going softer with each word "yeah I can see that, you've been out there almost every night, never thought I would see someone so passionate about it, let alone a girl like you." Working on her problems Kiba's mind began to work out her double life as well. Was she really passionate about it? Last she checked it was more like a high that she could never get enough of. "Well I just feel so much better in the water, like I have nothing to lose and can do anything."

Laying back on the bed her hands worked around her tooth the smooth bone grazing across her fingers. "You really are a strange one Kiba" said Yuki before moving to her bunk.

* * *

"Listen up this is Kiba Tachibana, she specializes in underwater racing, if anyone wants to improve on stamina then talk to her."

Kiba forgot how lively the pool could be during the day with all the teammates yelling in unison they went to work eager to move up in ranks. With her back to the wall she began scanning the boys, indeed some have gotten better while others joked around it was clear to her who did it only as a hobby. Seeing a boy with orange hair look her way his mind trying to work out an inner conflict she couldn't help but look away, the girl felt as if she was intruding.

"Hey Kiba over here" drawing her attention back to Rin she saw a tall boy by his side, his pale green eyes having a relaxed nature about them. "This is Sosuke, he's a friend of mine, Sosuke this is Kiba we just started hanging out" looking at her with cold eyes Kiba almost felt challenged about to speak her mind she was shocked to see his entire demeanor change to warmth as he extended his hand "nice to meet you Tachibana-chan." Taking his hand she nodded her head her hackls going down at the submission. "Like wise"

"Tachibana-san!" With a smile on her face already knowing she turned to the awaiting Nitori dressed for the water "so did you decide to join us?" shaking her head she put a hand on her hip "not really I'm just practicing with you guys from now on I'm not one for pool tournaments though." his mood dampening for only a second he brought his eyes to her determination bruning in silver pools "well then let me race you! Rin-Senpai is the only one that gets to so far."  
Putting a hand on his head she tilted her own "of course I'll go against anyone that wants to."

Her attitude spinning on a dime one from sweet to sten she pointed at the awaiting group that wanted to work with her, flinching at the change her gaze narrowed. "I am only going to say this once, you get two minutes to make your comments, after that I refuse to answer any questions and will not work with anyone that turns out to be a gossiping freak."

Ignoring the confusion she threw off her shirt the black fabric flying threw the air with excited gasps only to turn to horror at what lies beneath stripping down to her swim gear she looked at them all dead on awaiting what was now routine for her. Like cats they pounced, questions pouring from their mouths with Nitori and Rin sighing behind her.

So wait you were attacked by a shark?" Asked the boy with orange hair only gaining a nod he bent over her scar his brow furrowed in thought "jeez what kind got you?" he asked "A great white by the name of silver"

It was Rin's turn to be surprised, he knew the beast was big but a great white? He always assumed it to be a tiger shark or something. Looking at the massive tooth that laid on her chest made him realize how lucky his friend really is.

The boy began looking her over leaning too close to her face with a concentrated look "may I help you?" she asked not bothering to hide her annoyance, moments passed by before he stood away finally giving her room to breath "you know for being flat you're kinda cute."

* * *

Rin almost choked on air even he could tell she had a chest binder on, though he had to admit he never caught her without one. The idea that Momotaro was that stupid caused him to rethink recruiting him was a good idea after all, still Kiba stood with her arms crossed not bothered in the slightest.

"I have no interest in guys who can't keep up with me."  
Again Rin snorted at the show, when Kiba turned him down without a second thought. He may be a good swimmer but the captain has been around the girl long enough to know that he could be the fastest swimmer in the world and she still wouldn't give him a ice cubes chance in a summer ocean.

Accepting the challenge Momotaro ran for the starting board his feet planted on the blue surface looking to see her calmly make her way to her own starting point, throwing the ebony mane in a swimming cap she took her own stance. "Where are your goggles, you're going to ruin those pretty eyes of yours" Without looking at him she simply braced her legs "I never needed to use them."

Waiting for the mark they both took off, breaking through the water with no problem as Kiba made her way deeper into the water's arms leaving behind the world of sound.

Rin pointed up at the bleachers causing Sosuke to follow, seeing his confusion only clear when they were able to get a good view of the girl's swimming methods that were leaving Momotaro behind by almost half a foot. "What is she doing?" Rin leaned over the bar a smirk on his face at seeing Kiba leave the cocky kid in her wake "its her own stroke that she developed by watching orcas as a kid." He laughed inside at his best friends face using all his focus on the race.

Rin's thoughts went to the night he asked her. Again they were playing the game of him trying to capture her under water his fingers always just out of reach. The closest he got was his arms only grazing the black halo that continued to take over his world. Twisting her body around his she kicked off to the surface causing him to follow her like a shadow.

"How do you even do that?" Kiba grinned tilting her head in innocence "you know what I mean, you don't really learn how to swim using a stroke like that to begin with." He knew it was true, the way she moved went against the natural way a body should move to begin with at a glance its obvious she had to train to get it to work right.

Leaning back she allowed the water to take hold, relaxing her body as she begun to float along her eyes focused on the night sky as always. "When I was little my parents would take me and my brother out to go whale watching, on a dare my brother got me to jump into the water where a pod was only a few meters away. You wouldn't believe how scared they were when I stayed down." Closing her eyes in a distant memory Rin watched her face relax in peace, it was as if all her troubles melted away at her own words. "I opened my eyes under and saw them all, I wasn't a strong swimmer back then but when I saw how beautiful they were I became obsessed at mimicking them, I guess its just a case of old habits dying hard."

The way her eyes held that far away gleam mesmerized him, shards of amethyst clouded over by fond memories. Her words held awe behind them, as if she still could not believe the sight that played in her minds eye.  
She really was a once of a kind.

Throwing away his daydream he brought his mind back to the race only to watch in surprise. Like a breeze Kiba came up to the wall instead of flipping front ways she twisted her body in a loop causing her to lose time, quickly regaining it like a haunting shadow she shot passed Momotaro her hand slamming on the surface while the guys cheered patting her on the back as she made her way out, already she was one of the team.

"So thats what's been causing it." Hand in face Rin continued to watch the show that was unfolding "what do you mean?" asked Sosuke while leaning next to him the boys bulk blocking out the light. "Me and Kiba have been racing a while now but for some reason she never wins, I seen her out swim a shark even but she is always a few seconds behind me. Just found out that she turns wrong with that kind of stroke she needs to do a frontflip to take off or she could lose to much time."  
Sosuke smirked looking back at the girl who began showing the boys how to conserve their air "and you ask why you were chosen to be captain?"

* * *

"Jeez Tachibana-san, you really are amazing" Nitori held out a hand the girl taking it with thanks finally pulling her body from the water collapsing like a puppet who lost its strings she let out a long sigh. She was swimming for hours accepting every challenge without complaint and even shown good results by winning a majority of them. "Thanks but its not much, I still need to improve."

The shota shook his head drying himself with a fluffed towel he threw the girl her own "I mean it, you kept it up all day and were still able to beat me! It must be amazing seeing you go against Rin-senpai" Kiba sighed again rubbing the towel over her smooth skin she couldn't help but chuckle at the boy "I just have stamina, and I haven't been able to beat Rin yet I keep coming a few seconds off."

"Nice work out there Tachibana-chan" pulling the towel from her face she was greeted with a smiling Sosuke, she had to admit the boy was amazing in the water, gaining her respect at his friendliness she smiled "thanks you to."  
Feeling a hand ruffle her head she smacked it away "enough with the hair Rin, I haven't called you any shark names today." Rin only returned his hand swishing her head back and forth as growls escaped from her throat dodging when she got up to smack him.  
"It's too easy to mess with you. Good to see you fitting in already though."  
"Thanks, lets just hope I don't get a weird nickname like you sharkboy."  
"Enough with the shark jokes, besides you already have one."  
"Really what is it?"  
"Jaws"  
"Whaaaat? But thats your name! Back home I was a snake!"  
"I don't think thats a good thing."

* * *

Time began to shift back to normal, with Rin allowing Kiba to swim with the team the girl found herself improving a lot only to fall short when next to Rin's lane.

Pulling up her laptop she sat on her bed, the morning sun still behind schedule. The only sound she was given was that of Yuki's tossing and turning mumbling jumbled words mainly of food. The bright screen lighting up her dim bunk bed she began checking her emails, junk after junk her mouse following a name that caught her eye.

In neat black letters was the name 2014 ocean racer. Trying to keep quiet as excitement boiled at the pit of her stomach she opened the message the names of over twenty men showing up, in the center like a proud flag was Kiba Tachibana. throwing her hands over her mouth she let out a muffled scream. She made it! She got through the first round! Now she was a true contender in the tournament. Quickly silencing her tiny party at the sound of Yuki's muffled words she went back to her task.

looking at the first board she realized due to the massive preparation required that the race was going to be held in the late spring. Relief washed over her in waves, she can prepare even more, the longer she has to train the better chance of survival she has. Memories of one of her races being cut short due to a man losing a limb came back to her like a slap, if she was only a few minutes before him it could have been her on her way to the hospital and kissing her love goodbye.

Thats what her life was, nothing but chance and skill with a dash of luck the moment that luck leaves your side is the moment that you lose your life one way or another.

Slightly surprised she was greeted with a message from Nitori, ever since her and the swim team started becoming friends she began allowing a few to have her email yet this was the first time one of them used that privilege.  
**Dear Tachibana-san  
I was able to place in a small league using side stroke! As a reward I was given 4 tickets to the aquarium and thought you might want to come with us. We'll be waiting for you outside the swim club at noon , hope to see you soon  
Nitori**

She couldn't help but feel loved Nitori reminded her of her little brother in some ways, how he was so innocent and becoming a mediator when any fights broke out caused her to become fond of the little shota. The aquarium never been her thing to began with though, the girl was always used to going to the open water if she wanted to see wildlife. But the idea of spending time with the guys sparked her interest nonetheless.

Allowing Yuki to sleep a little longer Kiba stretched out over her bed, the scar burning with the idea of seeing a shark in a comfort level. "Come on Kiba they can't keep one in captivity you know that." A great white was never brought to captivity for a reason, the massive beast would kill itself due to the cramped walls throwing its sensors off. There were few things that scared her but the idea of seeing one of the kings of the sea sent frozen shards of fear through her veins.

Yuki woke up to the low morning sun, her frizzy hair going in every possible direction she wiped a hand over her mouth drool no longer trickling down her chin. "Who ever said girls looked cute waking up is a big lair." Making her way down the ladder she was greeted to see Kiba already awake dressed in clothes that could be considered female. Stretched out with a book in hand and her arm behind her head the roommate almost overlooked her entirely.

"What are you reading?" lifting a brow she stayed silent for only a moment, "you really want to know?" The blond nodded her head as Kiba revealed a book written in english. "What's it about?" Again she asked if she really wanted to know. "Come on I can take it!" A smirk played on Kiba's face with a cat like glint she closed the book with a thud. "The dark Jewels is about Satan raising a young girl to be kinda like a goddess, while that's going on he is trying to get his sons back from their mothers because they are being used as sex slaves all the while his ex wife is trying to steal Satan's new daughter who is the young girl that he is raising."

Heat found itself rising to the blonds face "how bad is it rating wise?" She knew she would regret it "the only reason I'm reading this is because the story is somehow even richer than the game of thrones but its so jam packed with sex and murder that it was not translated into Japanese, its not even that well known in America I found out." Yuki was shocked at how calm her roommate was when she just explained that she had a porno with a good story in her hands. just what kind of side of Kiba was Yuki looking at?  
"So have you read 50-"  
"Don't you even finish that! No the story is so bad I only got 13 pages in before giving up!"

Flopping herself back on her bed Kiba felt the energy drain from her outburst "I have a favor to ask by the way." Looking up from her bag of hair products Yuki remained silent waiting for the plea. "I was wondering if I could barrow a outfit." Yuki's face beamed at the offer, throwing her brush to the floor she grabbed the teen "I was waiting for this! Just sit still."  
The blonde ran to her closet almost being buried underneath all the clothes she pushed and pulled until she found a shirt and jeans "it's not a date is it?" Kiba shook her head to scared to find out what would happen if it was. "Good then this will work just fine."

Pulling on the cloths Kiba was glad to find out that they fit rather well, simple jeans and shirt she wrapped a small blue sash around her waist. "Blue looks good one you, so mind telling me the reason?" Waving her hand she went back to the book on her bed "Nitori wanted to hang out with me and some others, probably Rin and someone else." Feeling herself pulled back she was met with the awaiting face of the blond "I want answers, which one is Nitori and which one is Rin." The way Yuki stared at her hungerly made Kiba shrink back from the force, she may not look it but Yuki was a pretty scary girl. "Well I told you Rin is a friend who helps me with swimming and Nitori is the other way around." Shaking her head Yuki only stomped her foot."No I want descriptions! Hair, eyes, title, muscles."  
"Muscles?" Kiba was getting freaked out about the crazed look Yuki began to take  
"Muscles are most important so spill it."  
"Fine Rin is the captain you know shark tooth boy, while Nitori is the little guy with silver hair, looks more like a middle schooler?"

Yuki dropped her hold, forgetting that the blonde was the only thing holding her up Kiba found herself falling to the unforgiving floor boards. "You are good with the team captain!? Do you have any idea how much of a hunk he is?" Kiba rolled her eyes "hes just a good friend is all" Yuki was not having it "thats what they all say, but don't worry I won't fight you after all you got a better shot at him than any other girl in the school."

The words only caused more confusion, "What are you talking about?" Taking her seat at the desk she began working on her non tangled mess "you do realize that a ton of girls are after the swim team but the captain turned down every girl that ever asked him out because he's so focused on swimming in the olympics. Now you're here and you been spending time with him non stop, it may be for training but its still two people half naked in the water."

Heat made its way to her face in a full force of fire, she never did think it like that but Yuki was right, take away the words its just for training and you have two teens that are really friendly to each other.  
Unable to take anymore from her roommate she made quick work to the door. "Where are you going?"  
"Out!"  
Slamming the door behind her Yuki's eyes fell on the empty duffle bag underneath the bed, a pair of swim where gone. "Sneaky little.."

* * *

Kiba was done talking about boys, not many ever peaked her interest and the tomboy was not about to speak her mind about Rin being one of the few that did grab her attention every once in a while. Looking at her watch the numbers 11:30 blinked in a circle surrounded by a snake. "Might as well head over."

With the sun making quick work to the top of the sky Kiba found herself leaning against the tree that overlooked the swim clubs entrance, playing with her tooth she closed her eyes enjoying the rays of sunlight, it was rare to have such a nice day so deep in the winter, the main reason the races were put on hold was due to the fact it's far to cold to begin swimming. Twirling the tooth between her hands she couldn't help but think about the conversation that was held between her and Yuki.

She only known Rin for about a month now yet she couldn't help but have a hit of happiness that she was the closest girl to him when it came to school. The way that the two were both obsessed with their love of swimming made them become quick friends but Kiba soon realized that she never really took too much time in seeing Rin in a light most girls would, she was always too quick on pointing out his shark teeth more than anything. She laughed at the irony, she was in a position that Yuki would kill for yet she never decided to see Rin as a attractive teen she only saw him as a skilled athlete that she wanted to beat.  
"Hey Tachibana-san!"

Ripping her mind away from her thoughts she saw Nitori running her way, walking at their own slow pace was Rin and Sosuke both joking on a topic behind the shota. "Hey congrats on your win Nitori." Grinning at the words he handed her the ticket the thin paper decorated in yellow and blue threatened to blow away in her hands "I was worried you wouldn't want to go because you already swim with most of what they have to offer, I'm glad you came." The boy was enough to melt her heart, giving him a smile of her own she waved to the two slow pokes, "I'm not the biggest fan of aquariums but hanging out with you guys makes it sound like a blast."

"Jeez Kiba you look like a girl for once." Turning her back the girl sniffed the air in distaste "and here I thought I always looked like a girl." Feeling a hand on her head she grabbed it on instinct annoyance meeting an apologetic look, "you know I was joking." Kiba only squeezed his hand tighter "alright fine I'll make it up to you today." Letting go of her prey Rin sighed in defeat as Kiba crossed her arms looking back at the taller teens "the look on your face was more then enough."

* * *

Leaving the school was a good change of pace for the four of them. The bustling city capturing the attention of the guys as they made their way through the busy streets. Kiba found herself sticking to the center of their small gang both Sosuke and Rin keeping a protective eye on her as she and Nitori were going over the league that she missed out on.

"You should have seen how Rin made a new record with Haru! Those two are the fastest people I ever seen." The new name causing her to poke her head up she found her gaze lingering to the shark boy "who's Haru?" Looking down to see Kiba staring at him with curious eyes the teen put his hands in his pockets. "Hes a friend when we were kids, turns out all of us grew up to stay swimmers." Her eyes growing wide she turned and grabbed his sleeve catching the boy by surprise "I wana meet him, if he can tie with you that means hes just as fast which means I need to beat him to beat you." Rin found himself laughing at the sight, with a ear splitting grin and sparkling eyes he saw a child asking for a puppy.

"Wow you two are a lot alike, both of you are set on beating Haru now" looking to the shota Rin couldn't help but slightly agree, he and Kiba were a bit alike. The way that they poked fun at each other only to have a set determination for beating their best was only a number of things, the two found themselves agree on almost everything.

* * *

Entering the Aquarium Nitori found himself staring at everything with the eyes of a child. Running to the exhibits, the sight of two otters swimming by the tank caught his attention. "Over here guys" Kiba couldn't help but greet them, their tiny faces peering at her through the glass she found herself placing her own palm on the cool surface a smile creeping on her face at the sounds the two made. "Aren't they cute Tachibana-chan?" Kiba nodded "you called me chan, its about time you thought of me more as a friend."

They found themselves throughout the entire building, octopi having its meal, seals giving a show, poking fun at the open pools and even playing in random mini games like children the way Rin would joke with her and Sosuke would point out different creatures made the day go by like a blast.

"Hey lets go see the orca shows, there's one left." Leading the three through the halls with a map in hand Nitori found the perfect spot mere moments before the trainer came a woman with a high ponytail dressed in a wet suit waved to the crowed a smile on her face. Finding herself between Nitori and Rin she waited for the giants, excitement and worry building in her mind.  
"This beauty is Seara say hi Seara!" Opening the gates Kiba saw the gentle body make it's way through the waters without trouble mere feet away from where they sat waves creating from the movement alone showing nothing but power. Nitori's eyes going wide at the beauty while Kiba found herself unable to join in.

Seara's eyes were full of longing, a young thing said to be only eight looked to be elderly as she made her way through the water no longer playing the lovely song that Kiba was so fond of. Completing each task without flaw Kiba could not find herself enjoying the idea of a creature so large being in a tank so small her throat tying itself in knots she grabbed at her tooth unaware of her knuckles turning white from the pressure. Before she could watch the main event though she felt something grab her arm "we gata go check something, we'll be right back."

Pulling her through the twists and turns Kiba found herself under a hall made up of a large tank brightly colored fish swimming in groups painting the water in bright activity, the familiar tinge of blue coating the world around her. Rin finally letting her go she found herself no longer wanting to stand, the sadness that the creature displayed draining all her energy causing her to sink to the waiting floor.

Rin sat down beside her putting an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort. "You alright?" Letting out a big gust of air she found herself looking at the fish now wanting to dive into the depths of the tank. "I just don't like seeing animals in pain like that" turning his full attention to her Rin stayed silent unspoken words asking for more. "Orcas are not meant to be in tanks,they are supposed to swim thousands of miles and stay with their family that are linked between full generations. The one in the show, her eyes are full of nothing but sadness. I don't know I guess seeing them in the wild makes me think it's not right for them to have their lives taken from them like this... I bet you think I'm a freak"

Rin shook his head, his soft hair gently swaying around his face "no, I think your a freak for swimming with hungry sharks, I think your weird because you only wear guys clothes, and I think you're strange because you wear your swimsuit everywhere."

Looking her in the eyes she found herself unable to breath, perfect rubies no longer holding that amused gleam but were gentle pools of crimson that held a slow ripple in her reflection. "You see things that most can't and you speak your mind for something that can't voice it's own thoughts, that is a trait that I can go as far as saying is beautiful."

Putting a hand in his pocket he fished for a object that he held in a fist. Kiba sat there dumbfounded, Rin was showing a new side, one that was more caring than any guy she met she was so scared someone would poke fun at her for her beliefs yet Rin took it in his own way praising her for the thoughts she had to the beast. "Here" taking her hand in his she opened her palm a long thread falling through his fingertips.

"I saw yours was falling apart, you'd probably go insane if you lost it so I thought this made up for the girl joke this morning." Opening her hands she saw a cord of leather taking up her palm, the smooth brown not even broken in that shined slightly under the lights. A new cord for her shark tooth, to her it was more than just a cord holding onto that tooth meant holding onto life itself. Looking over to the boy he gave her a smile "that's alright isn't it?" No longer able to speak she threw her arms around his neck a tear threatening to fall from her eye, not many ever cared for her to do something so simple, no one ever called her thoughts beautiful, and no one ever saw her past the crazy streak she had.

Returning the hug after a few moments she felt him smile against her skin "glad you like it." Ruffling her hair like always she simply hugged him tighter, he could mess up her hair as much as he wanted Rin earned that much, never had she thought she would ever come to care for someone like the shark boy who made fun of her every day.  
But the more she looked at it the more it seemed it shouldn't go any other way.

**Tell me your thoughts! There are some parts that I was having a bit of trouble in making but I was board all day so I finished early.  
****Kiba is finally starting to realize just how lucky a girl she is SHE GOT RIN! kinda... still I love being at this stage in a story where dropping tiny hints to just throwing a bomb can be done anywhere right now. Still my biggest problem is keeping Rin in character, my biggest pet peeve is when a writer throws out his/her character to fit their own desires.  
****Thanks for the support guys this is already my most popular story!**


	4. secret message, secret lesson

"Give it some thought, okay Kiba? I don't want to see you hurt."  
"Alright I will"

With the day gone by and night taking over the sky Kiba found herself tossing and turning through the dark hours, with the slurred words of Yuki roaming through the room the swimmer found herself facing the top of the bunk bed the polished wood staring back with more life then she held at the moment. These passed few days have all been the same, tired and sore she would fall to bed having overworked her mind and body only to fail to fall into sleeps awaiting arms.

The offer still played in her ears, her mind throwing the idea throughout the worried void that so desperately wished for. Grabbing her tooth around her neck she found her fingers straying away from the smooth bone gripping the new thick leather that held her bond with the past. The soft hid denting at her fingertips she recalled the conversation she received on the phone only to come back at a blank slate.

The words from Yuki turning to snores Kiba found her hand leaving the comforting keepsake her violet eyes scanning the darkness she swung her legs off the bed her bare feet meeting the cool floor causing her to wake up even more. She could never stay in bed long if she could not sleep, dressed in only shorts and a tank top the tomboy felt for her shoes slipping on the tennies without bothering for socks carefully opening the door to make out like a bandit.

Leaving the dorm Kiba was greeted with the night air, the winter kissing her skin with angry shards forcing any chance of sleep away goosebumps already making their way on her skin.  
The pathways lit with the street lamps the once shadowed space was given a cool glow, taking off at a jog Kiba found herself with no destination in mind, the rhythmic beats of her feet the only thing coming to mind with only her path in front of her. The full moon hanging in the black sky guided her, just like Kiba the ever present light slowly made its way through it's own path. An ever watchful guardian.

Her feet finally finding a place to stop Kiba plopped on a bench the swim club building looming over her like a shadow, leaning her head back she allowed her arm to hang over the back of the seat her eyes lazily resting on the sky that always held so few stars. "Why must Japan always find a way to take the natural beauty?" A cold wind whipped through the streets, dead leaves blowing through the abandon path like dancers, forgetting her coat at the dorm she simply allowed the cold to seep into her skin needles running deeper.

In some strange way being cold and alone in the dark made her feel like she was in the water right before a race, no one to bother her as the cold turned her vein's to ice. She remembered how scared she was the first time she went into those waters, how she was in total darkness all alone besides the presence of a black tip reef. Never would she have thought to form a small obsession with the sport, so obsessed that she found enemies and allies in all the wrong places.

"If only I could sleep on it." Running a hand through her hair she found herself feeling so helpless, she might as well have been a newborn no longer able to decided on anything even basic human needs.  
"Bit late to be out don't you think?"

Closing her eyes for a moment she released one to see Rin, hands in his pockets dressed in his normal swimmers jacket a smirk on his face with a small glint of concern in his eyes.

Sighing Kiba forced herself to sit up, her back cracking she leaned over on her knees to tired to greet him. "I would be sleeping but I just don't have it in me." Grabbing a few coins Rin turned his attention on the vending machine the dull blue glow illuminating his face, with a thud as his cue the boy reached for his drink only to produce two cans of pink.  
Sitting at her side Rin placed a drink in her hand the cold droplets soaking her skin like mist. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" Opening the can with a hiss she took a long drink from the beverage, the sweet taste of strawberry coating her tongue, looking over to see Rin sitting patiently with the drink in hand she found herself running her fingers through her hair again never understanding how he can find her whenever something happens.

"I'm on the board for the ocean races, they start up in a few months, late Spring actually." Giving her a smile he rubbed her head frizzing up her already tangled mane, "thats a good thing dummy, do you want to back out or something?" She shook her head taking another sip of her drink "no I'm going to give it my all it's just someone offered to lend me his boat so I can train in the ocean." Rin stared off at her, his mind still unable to figure out her discomfort, she couldn't blame him she would be scared if he did know what was wrong. "You see the one who wants to help me is a man by the name of Tsume, I never had a problem with the guy, said he wants to keep me alive by making sure I had everything I need so he kinda became a sponsor, problem is his son has been wanting nothing more than to see my body wash up on a beach."

Rin had to take a drink, his anger already spiking at the confession, how could anyone want something like that for Kiba? The way she was slumped over her hair covering her face while her words were slow and tired made her look like a fragile little thing that could break from the breeze. the sight of it worried him, he was so used to seeing the proud spunky girl that would throw him in the water, one that shown no fear around anyone not even him or Sousuke, the sight of her being worried over the offer made him set his jaw he only hoped the sight was do to fatigue.

"How much will Tsume's help affect you?" Tilting her head he saw amethyst eyes peeking through the black stands in some ways Momo was right she really was cute, "hes offering me the kind of help that could get me used to swimming in the ocean, basically it would bring up my chances for survival by a lot." Turning his head to see her fully he put a hand under her chin causing her to look up, as if waking from a daze Kiba pulled back shaking her head in annoyance. "What if I came along? I'll keep an eye out for this guys son so you could focus on training, would that make it better?

Slowly coming to realization at the words he said he watched her slowly raise her head on her own, disbelief on her face "you would do that for me?" All he did was roll his eyes, I'm pretty sure were going to be watching your races and I'm sorry if I'm not a fan of seeing you almost get eaten. I can't stop you so the next best thing is making sure you can survive."

Kiba was touched, Rin wanted her to have all the help that she could get? She was so used to having friends stay away from her swimming habits altogether they were too worried that they would see her be killed and be scarred for life. Yet here was Rin, short tempered, harsh, funny, determined Rin, the one who wanted to see her through the very end wanting to make sure she gets through this alive.

Feeling a rock being lifted from her chest she leaned back draining the last drop of her drink already feeling tired the sleepless nights falling on her like meteors "that would be amazing, I don't think I would be able to be in the same place as him without someone like you." Trying to surpass a massive yawn only to fail she heard the shark boy laugh "okay come on you need to get to sleep, we got school in the morning."

Nodding her head she heard him get up no longer processing what was going on around her. "When did you sleep last?" Yawning again she raised her eyes to see Rin crouching down in front of her "I think since Friday" rolling his eyes he let out a sigh as he turned around "get on, lets get you back to the dorm at least."

Without complaint Kiba wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him pull her up like a child she felt the world move, too tired to look she simply buried her face in his neck her eyes sometimes looking ahead she would feel his hair tickle her face like feathers, the smell of mint filling her nose, "had he always smelled this nice?" She thought. Hearing her name only causing confusion she heard him laugh softly his voice sounding miles away she felt her body finally fall into the long awaited arms of sleep, even if it was not the way she intended.

* * *

"Hey Tusme its me Kiba...Yeah I thought about it and if I can bring a friend with me then I would really appreciate the help...I should be free next week...alright see you then."

Closing her cell Kiba stretched, her body finally feeling refreshed after all the lost days, jumping from her bed she quickly did her morning routine the early sun having yet to greet her, if it was up to the tomboy she would have slept for another year.  
Taking a sock she threw it up at the top bunk, protesting sleurs and thrashing caused her to see a pair of green eyes through the covers "what is it Kiba?"  
"come on slow poke time for school."

* * *

"So I'm heading out next week, the entire thing will take a few days is that alright with you?" Rubbing her head with a pat on her shoulder Kiba found herself pushed forward a bit "I told you I'd come so thats what I'm doing, makes it easier for me that its next week anyway."

Back to work at the swim club she was greeted with eager faces as her and Rin made their way to the pool, the echoed sounds of splashing and cheers were slowly growing on her, the positive activity becoming more and more welcome when the team would call her one of their own.

"Tachibana-senpai!" Waving a hand over her head she and Rin parted ways already knowing their jobs with a high five for good luck she threw off her baggy cloths the sight of her stripping to her swim wear becoming a normal routine to the guys.

"Alright, which one of you thinks that they can keep up with me while under?" Facing the boys she was greeted with a unison "hai!" Taking her place with Momo the first up for the challenge she waited for her mark "this time for sure!" a smirk placed on her face she looked at him from the corner of her eye, "big words aren't they Momo?" With the voice allowing her take off she pounced the clear liquid taking hold once again leaving the red head in her bubbles.

* * *

With the day passing quickly and the team thinning out Kiba found herself on the water's edge Nitori at her side with a bottle in hand, the cool liquid quenching her thirst at another hard days work. "Your improving a lot out there Nitori" the words causing the shota to beam he leaned forward "you really mean it?" she nodded "yeah I noticed that you improved your underwater time by almost 30 seconds, thats no short feat, it takes a lot more work to improve your internal organs than your muscles." Looking out to the pool that was emptying of swimmers he took another drink from his own bottle, his posture becoming taller at the words of praise.  
"Hey Kiba"

Both looking up to see Rin with a towel over his head she tilted her own watching the other boy take a seat on the waters edge as well. "Whats up?" Drying his hair he pulled the fabric around his neck hanging on with both hands a worried look on his face. "I was wondering if you could stay after, I'm going to need your help with something." A small smile on her face she pushed his shoulder slightly "I owe you a lot so I can't say no can I? Seeing Rin take on a big toothy grin he leaned forward Nitori laughing nervously at his friend's face "nope, it won't be any different then when you snuck in here for two weeks." Nitori's face taking on a shock he stared at the two his mouth slightly open "wait Tachibana-chan you used to sneak in here?" She shrugged taking another drink she used her towel to dry her still dripping hair "not that big a deal, I had nowhere to train and its not like I could be lazy about it so I thought this was the best place, sadly Rin caught me on my first try." With the two boys laughing at her bad attempts of sneaking in she playfully punched both in the arm causing a small wrestling match to break out between the three ending with Kiba pushing Rin into the pool soon being dragged along for the ride.

* * *

"Bye Tachibana-chan, Rin-senpai!" Sousuke walking past to pat Rin on the shoulder the two friends left the building the once echoing room now silent. With Kiba laying on the floor arm over her face to block out the lights she waited for her task only to see Rin sit back down his face in his hand.  
"So what did you need help with?"

"I've been helping a friend who can only use butterfly stroke, hes determined to learn the others but I thought seeing you would spark something in him." Kiba had to pinch herself to keep from laughing, how can someone be on a swim team yet not know how to swim?"  
"Guess its kinda like you huh Kiba?"

Sitting up she glared at the captain violet meeting crimson, "I can swim all strokes, I just chose to stick to my own cause it feels right." Putting a hand on her head she shook it off "no need to defend yourself I'm sure you have reasons for lying" with a grin and mocking voice Kiba rolled her eyes, standing up after only being dry for a few moments she made her way back to the water's edge.

Turning to face him he gave her a confused look, with the sound of water lapping at her feet she dove backwards embracing the awkward dive that quickly engulfed her only to smirk when Rin came running to the side his mouth hanging open at the sight.

"Backstroke right?" Using her old memories she began to switch to her side "free?" She yelled over her own movements going to the other side of the pool she took off changing to a breast stroke only to shift in perfect form she ended in butterfly each looking as if she practiced all of them every day. Pulling her head out of the water she looked him dead in the eyes his own looking confused and surprised while she held one of boredom, how could he think she didn't know the other strokes? "Look if you ever underestimate my own skill in the water I will throw you in the ocean so you can be with your own kind."

Crouching in front of her he no longer held the confused face only one of annoyance "don't make me tickle you" she laughed "like you can catch me in here" Rin snorted "I done it once I can do it again." Rolling her eyes she leaned on the dry land her head tilted to get a good look at him "you only got me cause I wasn't paying attention."

The sound of the heavy door echoed through the room, getting to his feet Rin made his way over to the newcomer. Throwing an arm around his shoulders Kiba could see he was the same size of Rin, with blue hair and thick red rimmed glasses he looked to be a shy one, easily intimidated.

Making their way to the awaiting girl she smirked when the boy jumped at seeing her, still leaning against the tile she waved at him "yo" looking to Rin for confirmation the older teen only gave a nod, nerves wrecking his whole body he quickly bowed "My name is Rei Ryugazaki, its a pleasure to meet you." Kiba couldn't help but laugh causing only poor Rei the confusion, waving her hand back and forth she looked to the two boys her aloof nature causing Rei to relax next to the smirking Rin. "Names Kiba Tachibana, Rin's told me a bit out you, glad you want to improve."

Watching as Rei slowly broke out of his shell Rin took his chance mentioning to the girl in the water "Kiba here specializes in no offical stroke but is better than most on our team, I thought you'd like to see that you don't have to play by the rules all the time."

Kiba gave a shy smile, was she one of the better swimmers? The thought never gave her much interest but hearing it from her shark faced friend made it sound like sweetened candy. "I do all my swimming under water though so its sometimes hard for others to see it, pay attention Ryugazaki." Pulling himself out of his trance he held himself at attention with a loud "hai" causing her to find amusement on her mind, what a strange boy he was.

Diving backwards again she arched her back slithering into the depths without disturbing the surface. Opening her eyes to the blue tinged world she allowed herself to be lost in the waters, moving as if she belonged to the sea life as she swayed her entire body through the calm waters. The warmth seeping into her form like the lightest blanket.

Rei watched the sight with non hidden awe, he was very picky about swimming styles most of which he never thought to be beautiful, yet as he looked through the crystal waters at the girl beneath he couldn't help but fall in a trance. It was one of the ultimate forms of beauty. Black hair trailing after her moving like streams of shadows, cutting through the water so gracefully that she never caused so much as a ripple. "Amazing" Rin was right when he said he would like to see this kind of style, it gave him even more drive to better his own now striving to become just as graceful as Tachibana and Haru both beings one with the world that did not belong to them.

Putting more power in her stroke she threw herself a few feet above the surface diving back in hands first as she took in a deep calming breath. Like a sea creature she sunk back in no more was the graceful slow dance of the waves but a powerhouse of speed as she twisted her entire body pushing the sides she launched herself every muscle working in perfect sync with one another as she speed towards them like a predator, his eyes widened at the display of control and power he couldn't help but lean for a closer look only to see unprotected eyes of violet through the blue world.

She pushed her head through the water once again taking in a deep breath and breaking her spell, Rei found himself staring at the girl. "So what you think, a bit more motivated?" Nodding his head he came to his knees staring at her face to face. "Your swimming is just as lovely as Haru's I only hope one day I can be as graceful as you two!" Backing up just a bit she swung her head up to Rin, water spraying from her soaking locks. Realization hitting her like a bag of bricks her eyes narrowing at the nervous Rin Kiba climbed out of the pool, the sight causing his breath to be caught in his throat as she seized his past rival up his eyes traveling to her back.

* * *

"This a friend of Haru!? Why didn't you tell me? I would have asked him to bring the guy along so I can race against him!" Her teeth bared in a snarl she watched as Rin rubbed the back of his head looking away. "Well you can't do that cause Rei wants these lessons to be a secret so you're just going to have to wait." Kiba found herself growling at the shark boy, ever since Nitori told her there was someone who even Rin had trouble keeping up with she had her heart set on becoming faster, with stamina and speed on her side she could be unstoppable. "Listen if you went against Haru you'll have the same results as me, when you turn at the end of the line you go sideways and it loses you some seconds, practice turning front ways and I'm pretty sure we would be at the same level."

Her eyes widened at the words, throwing up her hands she was close to wanting to hit him "how long have you had that secret, I could have been keeping up with you this whole time if I just changed the way I turn? Why didn't you tell me?" Crocodile tears spilled from her eyes like streams, she was mad at Rin and he was going to pay. Falling for her trap he began waving his arms trying to find a answer that would save him. Becoming frantic even he looked to Rei for help only to see the guy shake his head not knowing what to do.

Defeated he lowered his head like a dog in submission "I'm sorry alright, I wanted to see if you could figure it out on your own, that way you would have felt better at the results then me telling you. But I found out when watching you about two weeks ago I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Looking away she caught the sight of a small red tinge to his cheeks, ending her fake tears at the sight she smiled, who knew a few tears could get him so embarrassed?

Turning on her heel with a grin on her face she dove into the pool a new drive pulling her in. Turning back to them she pointed at the boys who were still dry. "Come on Rin I expect you to teach this guy sometime tonight, he hasn't got all year." With that she dove underwater no longer able to hear the world above her.

* * *

Turning to look at the team captain Rei found himself again at a loss of words, he was used to seeing Rin being a scary person who held a cold shoulder to most, he did warm up to everyone last year but the way he was around Tachibana gave him a number of ideas on what could be happening. The girl was a sight, the way she swam could even get to Haru, she looked much different then most as well. "So what's the story between you and Tachibana-san?" Unlike his friends in Iwatobi he thought it beneath him to come up with ridiculous ideas about someone without clarification.

Rin found himself staring at Kiba when Rei spoke those words, already she was trying to turn the same way he did, her first few tries ending in failure but slowly getting the idea.

Closing his eyes he really had no idea what to say, they were friends, to him she was as close as Sousuke and Nitori he didn't know if its because shes a girl that he was always there to help her though. Seeing her tears made him think that he was the worst person on the planet only to lighten the moment she turned back to her old self telling him she was joking about the whole thing. She was a proud, playful, funny and yet fragile person that he always found enjoyment in being in her presence the thought of jumping to her side when needed was always on the back of his mind.

"I'm not entirely sure, in some ways she and I are friends just as close as I am with you and the other guys, sometimes I find us being more than friends but then we turn around and become rivals the next day, she's not someone who you can really explain."

Pushing his glasses to his face Rei looked back to the powerful swimmer in the pool, Rin truly was clueless the boy saw them for only 10 minutes and noticed them being a bit closer than friends, throwing calculations in his head about the reactions between the two he looked back to Rin noticing his eyes trailing to the pool. "One more question, is the scar real?" Rin only nodded a flash of fear running through his eyes disappearing in a blink. "Well lets go I don't think you want her to be angry with you."  
Rin laughed already jumping in "no one wants to have her angry at them."

* * *

**Okay i am so sorry that this chapter really has not a whole lot going on (in the world of anime this is what we call fillers) The only reason why this happened though is because I got the idea for rei and thought it would be a fun little spin off only to realize that the next event is pretty freaking big. I'm pretty sure it would be by far the longest one in the story so I am unable to combine the two because there would be way to much going on. **

**Still next chapter will be focused on ONE thing but that chapter will probably be one of the more intense chapters here THAT IS ALL I SHALL SAY**

**still it means a lot to see over 300 people read this, I started this cause I was board and already this has more love then everything. So thank you guys and don't forget to review and tell me what things you like and what you don't because I do enjoy leaning to the readers.**


	5. past present future

With 4am flashing in green letters Kiba was already up her hands flying over her few belongings stuffing them into a duffle bag. "Lets see, brush, teeth kit, cloths, pjs, first aid, back up cell, swimsuits alright I'm all set." Slinging the bag over her shoulder she was tackled by a teary Yuki, the blond's face runny as she looked at the tomboy.

"Be careful alright, I can't think of getting a new roommate." Waving off the words she held the crier at arms length "I'm not leaving for good, it will just be a three day trip for training." Kiba couldn't help but smile at her, Yuki has started growing on her as well, the bubbly teen became almost motherly to the point that the tomboy was even scared to have her see her scars or even tell her about her racing. Returning the hug Kiba quietly made her way out of the dorms pulling her hoodie around her shoulders to keep out the nipping winter air.

Making her way through the sleeping boys dorm she pulled up her hood the feeling of a thief running through her head causing her to grin at the idea. Pulling out a piece of paper that said 201 she made quick work through the identical hall ways her eyes finally resting on the plain blue door with the black numbers, voices being heard from the other side.

Almost unsure she gently knocked on the surface, listing to the silence for a moment she was about to turn away until she heard the hasty movements of a lock, opening its secrets to see Rin already dressed with a sleepy look in his eyes that he kept trying to blink away. "What are you doing here Kiba?" She just rolled her eyes, "I never got the chance to give a meeting place so Nitori told me to come over." The boy sighed, opening the door wider she allowed herself in surprised by how neat the boys room was. Just as simple as her and Yuki's it was easy to spot the mass of Sousuke sitting at the desk, looking from his work he waved a small smile on his face. "Good to see you Tachibana, surprised you made it past the front desk."

Kiba laughed nervously a bit embarrassed at the idea she fooled everyone about her gender downstairs. "You see I guess dressing in guys cloths pays off, I just put on my hood and I was not even given a second glance." The confession caused Rin to snort, quickly covering his mouth he went to work on his own packing trying his best to not anger the girl in his room.

"So where are you two going?" The teen went back to work his pencil flying over the paper while his pale eyes shifted to her every now and then. "I was offered to go train in the ocean during the migration, I needed someone to watch my back though so seeing as Rin is a strong swimmer I thought I could trust him with the job." She felt bad for not telling the entire truth to Sousuke, he became sort of a big brother to her. Whenever she had problems with any of the guys he was there in seconds the sheer presence of him was intimidating making him disperse anyone with a glance, but he always had a kind word for her and Nitori even giving her pointers to improve her butterfly stroke even if she never uses it.

Nodding his head he got back to work, it was weird seeing him being a normal high school student, the idea of any of her friends working on school never crossed her mind. "Well Rin is a perfect choice, that means I get to beat him if something happens to you right?" Putting an arm around his shoulders Rin playfully punched him, "have some faith in me man" Kiba smiled at the sight, Sousuke might have become brother like to her but she knew that him and Rin were pretty much inseparable. "Next time you go on one of these trips you have to bring me, alright?" Nodding her head she picked up her own bag seeing Rin finished with his belongings. "Of course, it won't be the last one I promise."

* * *

Leaving the school behind them the two made their way to the bus stop, the trip almost in complete silence as both were fighting the battle of sleep. The dark blue sky hanging over head still not a cloud in caused relief to make its way to Kiba, she made sure to check herself for the weather saying no rain all weekend. "So who should I look out for?" Pulling down her hood she smiled at the guarded face of Rin, was he actually angry? "Don't worry you'll know him when you see him."

* * *

"Kiba! Its so great to see you!" Grabbing her in a tight hug the tomboy laughed at the man in his mid forties. With graying hair and large arms made for work he seemed like a hard person to deal with at first glance until you saw the golden eyes that always held nothing but joy in them. "Hey Tusme its great to see you, this is Rin by the way." Holding out his hand Tusme grabbed Rin in a strong shake "you look like someone who can hold his own here. glad to see you looking after our little Kiba."

Leading them down the docks with a smile on his face Kiba found herself taking in a deep breath, the smell of the ocean filling her nose, she felt right at home here, with the splashing waters against the docks and the gulls flying in the distance. "So I heard you beat my son in the first round, who would have guessed you came so far!? Kiba nodded a small smile on her face his good nature rubbing off on her"lots of practice I guess."

Stopping at the very end they were met with a large sail boat, the mast reaching for the sky ready for work, with the side coated in blue and yellow the name "Old Bess" written in black with deck able to host a whole party Kiba found her heart beating with excitement, such fond memories were made on this boat, and a boat just like this one. "Hey Mori get down here, were getting ready to leave!" Yelled the now stirn voice of Tusme.

* * *

Opening the door to the cabin Rin found his eyes narrowing at the mess of blond hair and mismatched eyes, giving Kiba a fake smile he made his way to the gate, "good to see you finally made it Kiba, haven't got to work with you in a long time." Rin felt his hackles raise at the false words of kindness, taking a look at Kiba he found her giving a forced smile, her hand grabbing at her tooth "yeah I hope we can finally make some progress." The display made Rin want to call the guy out for everything, Tusme looked to see as if nothing were wrong between the two, his eyes full of blissful ignorance.  
Now he knew why Kiba didn't want to come.

* * *

"Lets get sailing! We don't want to miss the pod, lets go Mori!" Tusme at the wheel kiba found herself on the railing the salty air flying in her face as she looked to the distance. Rin close to her side she was finally able to relax a bit, she didn't care that she was stuck on such a small space with Mori all that mattered was the deck at her feet, and the water her only sight. The sails opening like flags of war she was jolted forward her legs quickly taking hold as she begun to laugh at the feeling. Grabbing Rin's hand she ran to the bow of the boat waving at the disappearing town that grew smaller and smaller with every second "no turning back now right Rin?"

Looking up at the shark boy she was met with a smile, ruffling her hair only to shake him off he looked back at the docks "Yeah so lets make the most of it."

* * *

Rin found himself enjoying the ride, after a few hours in Kiba began pointing him in all the right directions of the ship's rules. He hadn't been on a boat since his father took him fishing, even then it was a world away. The two man crew working effortlessly as they soared through the water caused Kiba to give him a tour of her sheer joy. The sky brightening with the winter sun coating the world in light he would see her leaning over the railing almost always having a smile on her face with her hair flying in every direction. She looked like a child with those bright eyes that sparkled with joy at every moment, never had he experienced such joy on a boat, the sight made him envious that she could see something he didn't. Still seeing her like this made him glad she asked him to come along. Finally being able to see yet another side of the crazy teen.

Sitting on a lounge in the back the sound of a door being opened caused him to look up, the taunting gaze of Mori was met with the stern gaze of Rin, the mere sight of him made the swimmer want to bash that look off the kid's face for good. "Now now, its alright I'm just here to hang with you guys." Taking his seat on the other side he leaned over completely relaxed watching Kiba do the same with her cat like eyes soon realizing that this was a normal thing between the two. Always trying to break the other without losing their cool. Mori was always the one at fault in Rin's eyes but he had to admit his female friend was just as cruel.

"Pretty cool huh? Being out here, away from humanity with just the ones you love? I always loved coming out here. How long has it been since you went out on a boat ride Kiba?" Crossing her legs with her hand in her face Rin began to feel amused at the confidence that was given from her even with her being in the kids turf she held the perfect poker face. "I went with Amae and my parents to go whale watching a few years ago, there was also that time when me and Nero went out on this one together for training as well, come on Mori you should remember that." Mori's eyes turned from taunting to angry, grabbing his pants he took a deep breath closing his eyes only to open them with a cold glaze "How could I forget? So dad is going to be watching my races, says he thinks its time to see what I can do pretty cool huh? Why haven't I seen your family cheer you on? I mean you are at that level that everyone wants to see you swim."

The air around Kiba changed, no more was that confidence that seeped from her, Rin watched as she began biting her lip, swallowing air. Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye. "Never thought you would be that stupid Mori, no wonder why your dad bets on me to win over you."

With that she shot up from her seat, leaving the room Rin listened to her footsteps enter the cabins slamming the door behind her. "Still has those claws I see" Rin couldn't take it anymore, getting up to leave he glared at the smirking boy "try something funny and the world will have once less of us." he ignored the laughter that followed him as he decided to make his way to the wheel. Walking up the stairs to see a smiling Tusme the man waved for him to come over. "Matsuko was it? Here I'll show you how to steer its a good thing to know."

Listening to the man Rin found himself keeping a close eye on Mori, ready to pounce on the blond if he came anywhere near Kiba who at the moment needed time to herself more than anything. The thought that he was not able to do anything when he saw her change was like a knife to his chest.

Taking his mind off the pain ideas he focused on steering while Tsume pointed him in all the right directions. As if riding a bike he has yet to forget the ways of the wheel even if it was years since he was out with his father. The way the older man would smile and give him praise followed by a hearty laugh made Rin unable to do anything but warm up to the man in a bittersweet moment he was reminded of his own father and the way he treated him when teaching him the very same thing.

* * *

With the day gone by Rin still had yet to see Kiba make her way out of the cabins, worry filling his stomach he breathed a sigh of relief when Tusme called it a day and wanted to drop anchor, the heavy iron splashing through the waves preventing their escape.

Being the first to make his way below deck his eyes were forced to adjust to the dim light, four beds lined the walls two on each side while the kitchen and bathroom where further back. A tiny light gave off some guidance as Rin carefully made his way through the cramped space only to lay eyes on the second bunk on the right side.

Kiba was curled up on the covers, her sides slow in uneven sleep. Her hand gripping the tooth for dear life he watched her eyes squinted shut, her hoodie on the bed crumpled by the blankets Rin found himself pulling them over her tiny frame, trying to be as careful as possible as his hands brushed against her shivering self shocks running through his fingertips. The desire to help her was overwhelming, but as he wrecked his brain on what he could do yet he came up with nothing, he had no idea what bothered her so much anyway.

Taking a bed that faced her own he tried to embrace sleep, the gentle sway of the boat hardly able to do the trick as he found himself watching her with a careful eye.

Hours passed by and his mind was still awake, closing his eyes he tried but failed at the commandes, his lids only opening slightly when he heard quiet shuffles. Like a ghost kiba made her way out of the bed looking his way for only a second before quietly leaving the room, cold air seeping in for only a moment.

Kicking off his covers he made his way through the room, his bare feet keeping silent as he looked at the father and son on either side of him. His fingers gripping the iron handle he was greeted with the cold salty air. His red eyes unable to see the form of Kiba he began his search. The lounge and bow being empty like a haunting he made his way up the ladder to the top of the cabins his eyes barley peeking over before he ducked down almost feeling like a peeping tom.

Laying on the cold metal staring at the sky was Kiba, dressed in shorts and a tank top with her hair sprawled around her head like a halo Rin found his breath caught in his throat worried that she would have seen him. His hands gripping the iron ladder he listened the silence, she did not speak, or cry, or lash out, there was only gut wrenching silence. How she ran out from Mori's words made him grip the iron until his knuckles were white. Laying his head on the wall he thought he was unnoticed breathing a sigh of relief that he didn't disturb her.  
"I know you're over there Rin, thanks for trying though."

Cursing he made his way up, the cool roof beneath his feet giving him shivers as he made his way to her sitting by her side, she no longer held that glint in her eyes and this time he could not blame it on lack of sleep. "Are you alright?" He couldn't think of anything else to say, he really had no idea if she was alright or not.

She nodded her head, her eyes still resting on the night sky "just thinking about the past." Silence passed by in minutes neather wishing to speak as they looked at the star filled sky, no lights disturbing the sight that was before them.

"It was on a boat just like this one, me and my family went on a whale watching trip every year in the summer because a pod would pass by not to far from where we were docked." Rin looked to the girl, her eyes still never leaving the sky, she held no emotion, her eyes voids of violet even so he found himself unable to speak about the random outburst.

"It was always just the four of us, mom and dad, me and my little brother Amae, I was 13 at the time so that made him 10. It was always so much fun, the blue skies with nothing but the ocean at our front they were what I looked forward to each year. One time my parents threatened to not take me because of the dare Amae gave me to jump in with a pod of orcas.  
Running a hand through her hair she took a deep breath still not looking his way.

"That year I guess we came too early because the pod never shown up, Amae was in tears he was looking forward to it so much. So of course we decided to stay over night and see if they would show up in the morning, we had the supplies and called everyone back home saying what happened so why not right?"  
She ran her hands through her hair again, her teeth biting her lower lip.

"I don't remember too much, I remember my mom screaming telling us to get up, Amea was sharing the bed with me so I grabbed his arm and ran, I don't know what was going on but I just ran to the top deck. A..a storm broke out even though it said it was supposed to be clear all week. The waves were so high that when one came down the mast snapped in half and it fell on my dad, he kept saying go, go, go he told us to get the life vests so we did, problem was when we tried to get them they were washed off the boat. I, I took an axe and began ripping a hole in the deck where dad was so he could get out, the entire time I still had Amea I bet I was holding on so tight that I could have broken his arm."

"I heard cracking and when I looked the boat was being ripped in half somehow I guess it was just that bad, we didn't have a lot of time to think cause we could have been sucked under so we all jumped out. I didn't hear a scream or anything. It was crazy I didn't feel anything I just kept kicking while holding up my brother. I don't know how I saw it but I did, it was cutting through the waves like it was nothing. I only saw her fin but that was enough for me so I threw Amea away from me and splashed in the water to get it's attention, thats when she got me. She didn't shake or anything she just pressed down, thats when I thought I was going to die but hey at least I saved my little brother right? But when I took my hand and patted her on the nose she just let me go, I thought I was the luckiest person alive cause a great white shark has me and she just let me go I mean how many of us can say that."

"I started screaming for Amae and mom and dad but I never heard anything from them, it turns out that when I threw him away from me that was going to be the last time I saw him."

Tears were threatening to fall down her face, yet she still refused to look at Rin, he felt his chest tighten at the story unable to speak, she always looked so happy yet she carried her brother's dead on her shoulders. The way she stared ahead, her eyes glazed and full of pain in the haunting memory. The sight made him almost break. What happened to the daring carefree girl that he knew so well? The one that brushed off every problem and had yet to know a scarring moment in her life? He realized with a heavy heart that she never really existed, that the girl about to break down in front of him was the real Kiba, a child who was all alone, someone who dealt with the world's horror's without anyone to help her back up after she fell.

" I was screaming for them, even after the storm I was screaming for them, I was screaming for them until my voice was so raw that I could taste the blood in my mouth. I found a piece of wood that came from our boat and laid on it, I was bleeding a lot so I took what was left of my shirt and used it to help keep me alive. Again I thought I was going to die but as you can see I didn't. I ended up staying out there for 4 days, at least thats what the doctors said. Worst part was, the shark that tried to kill me never left, she just swam around, I wasn't able to sleep at all with it so close, she would just stay where I was. Never have I been so scared of anything, she was easily twice my size yet left me alive. Turns out she was also under protection, the people that found me were researches that kept tabs on her, they told me her name was Silver and that I was lucky to be alive."

Tears were streaming down her face, each word she spoke felt like a needle in his heart as he watched her finally turn her head to look at him, eyes full of sheer heart break threatened to break his own. "Everyone always says I'm so lucky to survive, but am I really Rin? Is it lucky to survive something like that only to know that you're all alone?"

Her voice was cracking with the confession, before he could even think he pulled her into his arms, her tiny from shaking with the story, burying his face in her hair he held her with the intention of never letting go. He remembers the pain of knowing his father would never come home, of not knowing what to do without him. He felt her hands grab his shirt curling up like a scared child she tried to disappear in the hold.

"I don't know how to answer that Kiba, but I do know one thing." Running his fingers through her hair the ebony feeling like silk across his skin he kissed the top of her head feeling her shaking stop at the action, looking down to see amethyst eyes full of tears he loosened his grip. "I won't let you be alone anymore, you survived not to find out you're alone but to find others to fill the emptiness. No matter what happens I won't leave you, and I'm not the only one, Sousuke and Nitori would say the same thing." She wouldn't speak, tears just kept falling from her eyes like tiny streams that stained his shirt, taking his thumb he whipped them away only for more to take their place, even when she was sharing her darkest moments in life she refused to cry out, always silent when she was in the most pain. "I won't let you deal with it alone, your racing, Mori, your past, your present not even your future its not right to see you this way."

No longer thinking as she put her arms around his neck he only held her tighter, her tears finally stopping when their lips met, all thoughts thrown from his mind in that very moment. All that was there was Kiba, how she was his friend, his rival, his trainer and now the person he wanted most. Everything about her consumed his mind and he never knew why until then, how her eyes shined like amethyst, how her hair was like ebony, how she laughed at the smallest things, how she shown no fear in the face of death, how she stood tall with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Everything about her was always mesmerized. How her lips were soft against his own, how she tasted like candy that was only just right for him, it was one of the most unbelievable moment he ever had.

* * *

Kiba's mind was at a blank, her heart felt like it was shattered for a second time only to be glued back together by Rin in mere seconds. His words lifted her spirits promising things no one ever promised before, his eyes holding truth when he held her shielding her from the harsh world as long as she was there. Never has she felt this way before, feeling as if she really mattered to another person.

His lips were softer than anything she ever felt, so gentle it was if he was worried he could shatter her by a breath. Closing her eyes she allowed her sense to become consumed by him, the way his hair tickled her face his fingers slowly brushing through her own, how the smell of mint washed over her in waves. She could feel the tips of his teeth so careful that they grazed her lip in a phantom touch. She was so used to having to be tough around the people that saw her, now she was allowed to be someone that was handled with care, now she had someone she trusted.

Breaking apart for air she heard Rin take in a long breath resting his forehead against her own his lashes kissing her face. Neither spoke, they didn't have to, in that silent night they opened their minds to each other, vocal sounds becoming unnecessary. The splashing of the waves becoming their music she felt Rin pull her in his lap as if she were lighter than air, holding her close she rested her head on his shoulder her hands hanging on his shirt to scared to let go as if she would find out it was a dream.

She was no longer a ocean racer, she was no longer a survivor, no longer was she a girl who's name was known or even a normal teen at Samezuka at that moment she was only Kiba Tachibana the one who was being held in Rin Matsuoka's arms, the one who was feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her hands.  
The one who became his and the one who had him.

Looking at the sky that night she was met with the twinkling of a thousand lights, the colors of blues far deeper than the ocean could ever hold.

* * *

"There they are!"  
Standing at the top of the cabins with a scope to her eye kiba could not stop grinning at the sight on the other end. Her heart soaring with the wind that blew threw the afternoon air. "What are you looking at?" Without missing a beat she sat next to Rin, her arms wrapping around his neck while holding the metal in her hands, smiling he took it in his own the lens leaning on his eye he saw shapes in the distance, like magic the bodies of whales broke the surface spewing air between their dives.

"It's amazing isn't it, thats the pod I've been watching since I was little, they go as far as the Puget sound!" Taking the scope back she was once again mesmerized by the sight before them. "Puget Sound?" Laughing she turned back to the confused shark boy "its a port in Washington" Kiba couldn't handle it anymore, standing back up she flew down the ladder her bare feet bouncing as she made her way through the sails. "Tusme the pod is back! Maryjane might be there!" The man gave her a salute, looking ahead his golden eyes glinting in excitedness he steered the sails with practiced hands turning so sharp it caused her to step back while Rin grabbed the railing. "You heard the lady Mori! North of here is the pod get yourself suited up!"

Leaving his post he gave a sneer Kiba's way as he disappeared below deck. There really was nothing he could do to ruin her mood. With the sun on her back and the wind in her face she grabbed Rin's arm as her eyes widen like saucers at the pod that only grew closer by the second. Ruffling her hair she only shook his hand away amusement on her face when she finally tore her gaze away from the shapes. "I still won't let you get away with that." He only laughed her good mood rubbing off on him "thats why I do it."

Making his way back to the deck Mori tossed a wet suit to her annoyance on his face, "come on or I'll leave you behind." Rolling her eyes as she worked her way into the thick fabric she only grinned "you'll have to beat me to leave me behind."

* * *

Making his way down the steps Tsume threw an arm around Rin causing the teen to jump "and what about you? Don't you want to go with them?" He shook his head he was no ocean racer and it was far to cold to go in there now. "Come on at least put one on so you can help if something goes wrong, Kiba brought you here to help her right?"

Rin found his eyes traveling back to Kiba for a moment, already was she in the skin tight suit making just enough room for her tooth underneath the high neckline her back facing Mori while he held mischief in his eyes. "Alright I'll do it."

* * *

Kiba was already bouncing at the idea of the swim, already the pod was so close she could see them under the surface. Flashes of black and white breaking through the surface as they playfully moved closer and closer to the boat. Spewing water from their blow hole Kiba no longer could take it the moment she heard the engine turn off she already found herself under.

Forcing her eyes open to the salty taste she was greeted with the blue tinged world once more, the clear sounds of the Orcas somehow rumbling through the silence. Swaying her body to the gentle giants she saw Mori come up beside her not even sparing her a glance while keeping a safe distance to the boat. Kiba was somewhat disappointed in him, her enemy who claims to be a true ocean racer would not brave a pod without his knife.

Like smooth stone she felt the hide of one of the females, her graceful movements painting her world in black and white. Kiba's hands reaching out to touch her as she swam away. Already she noticed Mori coming up for air, her own lungs not even tested yet she stayed down pushing her luck with the pod until she laid eyes on the one she wanted.

In the front of the pack Kiba saw one larger than the rest, with a arrow shaped scar on her tail acting as a symbol of power Kiba found herself lost at the sight. The female swayed through the waters like a graceful dancer who led the show. Laying eyes on the human Kiba once again felt her heart stop the same way it has done every time she saw her. Looking right into the eyes of one of the most breathtaking creatures she found herself in the presence of a friend she had since childhood. A sight that she grew up with once a young mother now the matriarch of her family and a queen of the sea.

Pushing her nose against her chest Kiba smiled at the realization that the dancer remembers her. Wrapping her arms around the nose she rested her cheek on the soft skin listening to her song. Kiba felt as if she was a gust to an orchestra that only she is allowed to attend. Rubbing her old friend around her eyes she found herself at the mercy of friendship. She really was a guest, beautiful creatures and yet predators that could kill her if she overstepped her welcome.

With her lungs asking for air Kiba's mind acted on its own crazy desire. Swimming along the massive side to the dorsal fin she grabbed hold to the moving creature the water speeding up as she felt Maryjane making a break for the surface. The water whipping at her face she swung both legs on either side of her head right in front of the fin. kiba felt like the goddess of the sea, with the pod at her back and resting on her own queen of the waters.

In a heart wrenching jump they broke through the water Kiba giving a cheer she threw her fist in the air as she tasted the heavens how she wished she could live life like this forever. Looking down to see Tusme and Rin in disbelief she waved right before the water consumed them again. Sticking to the skin Maryjane broke through just enough that Kiba was only halfway submerged the waves began stinging her legs but she took it with a smile, she couldn't trade this for the world. Making their way so close to the boat able see the details on their faces she reached out for Rin knowing she had a ridiculous look on her face. "Come on!"

* * *

Rin found himself overlooking the rail, the silhouette of the two becoming non existent as time passed by. Worry already creeping in, was she alright? Not being able to see Kiba made him want to go mad.

Minutes passed when he saw Mori appear gagging, the sight made him frown at the boy, could he really be a true swimmer every time he was in the water it looked unnatural. "How is Kiba?" Asked Tusme his eyes scanning the water for the girl "she was going closer to the pod, she might not be back for a few more minutes." Rin sighed he may hate Mori but he had to admit that the boy was right, the longest she ever stayed under was 17 minutes even so the thought only brought him slight comfort.

More minutes passed and still no sign of Kiba, almost ready to jump in after her he saw another whale break its way through the surface, his ears capturing the yell of victory his eyes widen at Kiba clinging to the giant's back. He felt his jaw go slack at the sight. With hair flying behind her like a flag she threw her fist in the air an almost crazed look in her eye at what she was doing. He found himself questioning if the girl that he saw at school was the same on in the water, he doubted even Haru would be that daring.

Watching her ride the Orca through the waves he saw her grin only grow wider as she leaned into the smooth back of the beast as they broke through the waves one after another submerging only to fly through the air again. Never would he have thought she had enough guts to ride one, the idea of doing something so stupid never crossed his mind yet he watched Kiba carry on as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Flying through the water right next to him she held out her hand telling him to come. His heart raced at the idea, this crazy unreal amazing idea. Before he could question it he grabbed hold of her arm throwing himself from the deck he half landed on the Orca's back, laughing she helped him on gripping onto her for dear life "this is Maryjane by the way!" yelling over the pounding of his own ears Rin didn't get a chance to processes the words when he took a big breath of air as the giant submerged into the waves.

Finally being able to crack his eyes open he only opened them wider. How boring his world must be to Kiba! Looking around he saw the entire family of Orca's and their young dancing through the waters, fish of silver flying past his face in streams of light. Grabbing Kiba's hair he tried to keep it out of his way as he took everything in, she has taken him to a new world that he never thought possible, the sights he seen never done the real feeling justice.

A blue far deeper than any pool, the taste of salt even though his mouth was sealed shut. The sway of the Orca beneath him with the pod around him singing their song like no other. This was Kiba's world, the one that she embraces, the reason why the pool never truly grabbed her. Here it was released power and chance, sacrificing safety for a beauty that he could never have gotten on land.

Grabbing his arm she floated off the back of Maryjane a smile on her face as she tried to wrap her arms around the massive head only to fail. Pointing upwards they quickly made their way through the ever shifting water, seeing her swim next to the pod he was finally able to see how much her stroke really did resembool the giants that she so loved. What did she really see them as that he somehow missed?

* * *

Finally peeling of the wet suit Kiba found herself at the walkway the only one in sight was Mori his mismatched eyes sometimes looking back to her that she simply brushed off. With a job well done Tusme called them out saying they shouldn't disturb the pod anymore as he was already making his way home.

Her skin breathing freely she took a nice long yawn, how she missed the ocean and she was finally able to come back with a bang. Waving goodbye to the pod Kiba leaned against the railing a towel around her head keeping her warm she listened to the sounds of the ocean fully prepared to end a perfect day.  
"What makes you think you're so good huh?"

Lazily swinging her head over to the glaring Mori she shrugged him off, with the past events she really could care less about what he had to say. "Cause I am" Mori sneered walking closer to block off her escape, seeing the challenge she narrowed her eyes already sizing him up, violet meeting blue and silver she felt her body rise in anger. Mori held a smirk on his lips leaning down he whispered in her ear his breath giving her a foul sense."No your not, you only think that cause of Nero and now you have a new play thing."

Kiba snapped, her hands grabbing his shoulders she pushed him into the wall eyes once challenging were blazing in fury "don't you dare talk about Rin like that." Her words dripped with venom already sounding more animal than human. His own composure leaving he grabbed her arm, trying to fight she managed to slam him back only to be stunned when she felt a fist collide with her skull.

Shock over came her causing her to stumble away, the world dulling for only a second Mori took the chance turning the tables he overpowered her tiny body instantly, he held her by the shirt pushing her against the rail as she grabbed his arm with both hands her nails raking into his flesh. "Nero did so much for you and yet you killed him! He loved you and you repay him by letting him die!" Tears began to stream down the boys face as he spat out the words "now you make it worse by replacing him?"  
Kiba didn't know what to do, her body already leaning heavily against the rail she listened to the engine's dull roar meer feet behind her, sweat beading down her brow as she let out a yelp. If she fell into the water right now the propellers would kill her, he wouldn't do that would he?

"Give him back, Give my brother back!" Rage overcoming judgment he yelled the words in her face, holding to his arm for dear life she only dug her nails in deeper blood trickling down her fingers. Pulling her away only to slam her to another spot on the rail she let out a gasp the breath being knocked out of her as her head sung back and forth unable to keep up. Hearing a click behind her she felt her blood turn to ice. She was leaning against the gate! Fear gripped her mind as she tried to push back only to fail, was she really going to fall?

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she saw the crazed look in Mori's. She couldn't do anything a feeling of helplessness overcame her when she felt her safety swing away open air licking at her back grabbing at her with persistent arms that caused her to bend. With her only hope she yelled as loud as she can, his name ripping her vocal cords in her last attempted to survive. She refused to be thrown, she refused to be caught!

Like a nightmare's end she felt a hand hurriedly grab her almost throwing her back in the walkway relief washed over her. Now in shock unable to think straight for a time. She couldn't calm down, her heart raced a mile a second that pounded in her ears, her body shook like a leaf as she tried to slow her breathing only to jump as Rin slammed Mori into the wall by her side. Her eyes growing wide at the sight while she slowly began to register what was going on.

Rin's arm was pressed against Mori's throat in a choke, his eyes no longer sparkling rubies but hot coals that burned with hatred as he only pressed harder when Mori spared her a look. "What did I tell you?" Without waiting for an answer he slammed him back into the wall his fist colliding with the stunned boy's gut as he yelled in fury.

Listening to the sound of the engine she felt herself sink to the floor, Mori tried to kill her they both knew she wouldn't have been able to swim away, they both knew that she would have been torn to shreds. Her body began to shake again at the thoughts that pierced her skull, the sound of Rin punching and kicking her attacker becoming dull thuds.  
Out of all the ways for her to die a human tried to using the ocean.

* * *

Rin couldn't take it anymore, even if he began beating a corps it still wouldn't be enough. The fear that was on her face burned into his mind as he yelled at the bruised Mori failing in comparison to the shrill scream that Kiba used when calling him for help. He tried to hurt her, tried to kill her. About to land another punch he was pulled away by a strong hand that handled him easily. "Take care of Kiba, I'm going to give a long talk to my son here." Seeing Tusme no longer hold a caring air but one of anger and disappointment made the teen step back, he was so used to seeing the man be cheery holding a kind word to all of them and always happy to see Kiba and him. Nodding his head his chest still burning with hatred he ignored the pitiful cries of Mori as he quickly made his way to the tiny form that was his Kiba.

Throwing his jacket over her shivering frame he was given another reason to bash Mori's face in, how she stared past him only grabbing the jacket to hold it closer as if she were a blind beggar caused him to want to kill the kid right there. Putting an arm under her legs and behind her back Rin picked her up without effort, shielding her view from Mori he pressed his own face to hers only holding her closer when she grabbed his shirt.

Making their way to the cabin he walked sideways through the narrow hallway gently laying her on one of the beds he sat with her running his hands down her arms and across her face stopping at the sight of the purple bruise forming over her eye. Standing up in an instant he was prepared to have a second go at the boy only to feel himself being held back, turning around to see Kiba gripping his shirt he was surprised to see her looking somewhat like her old self only difference was.  
She was angry.  
She was angry and he was sure Mori was now on her list for vengeance.

"Look were even alright, We have to spend one more day out here so don't get on Tsume's bad side to." Rin only sighed sitting back down on the bed he gently took her head in his hand his thumb grazing over her eye only for her to pull back. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was that bad."

* * *

Pulling Rin back to his senses Kiba found herself putting up with his worrying, checking her over for anything other than the bruise she began to relax. His hands were gentle to scared to find another injury, they were grazing her skin in a phantom touch almost sending shivers across her skin. Closing her lids she felt his thumb run over her eye, pain running through her skull she pulled away feeling guilty at the look on his face as he tried to apologize.  
"I can hit him again when we dock right?"

Kiba couldn't help but laugh, earning a small smile from Rin he pulled her back into his lap with his back resting on the wall. "You have no idea how scared I was seeing you like that." Turning her head she began to see how tired Rin really was, his face looking drained of energy she lowered her eyes in shame, did that one moment really cause him so much stress? Pulling her back he planted a kiss on her cheek ruffling her hair in a sneak attack causing her to snap back to reality. She was alive and now she was safe, there wasn't much more to do but moping was not on her list.

Minutes passed in silence the rock of the boat swinging her into a sleepy state she was shook awake by an unnatural shift in her hair. "What are you doing to my hair this time?" Putting his chin on her shoulder she saw him from the corner of her eye "I'm making it so its not in the way, you do realize it gets everywhere right?" She snorted turning her head from him she looked at the details in the wood floor "as long as you don't cut it."

Moments passed in silence again, the voice of Tsume was heard outside causing her to want to block it out like a bad dream. Focusing on Rin's fingers in her hair she felt her eyes widen at the realization of what he was doing. "Rin are you braiding?" She almost snickered at the idea as she felt her hair twist and turn in a rhythmic pattern "so what if I am?" Her jaw almost dropped, in her deepest imagination she honestly could not picture the scene that was going on behind her. Feeling as if left out on a joke she tried to see it only to fail when he turned her head back. "Keep turning your head and it will come out wrong." She rolled her eyes at the words "since when did you braid hair?"

Tieing something around the end she swung her hair back shocked at how well done it was, even she didn't know how to braid and yet here was the shark boy doing it as if it were nothing. "I have a sister back home, when she was little she would never brush her hair so I had to do it for her or the other kids would tease her, me not being a huge fan of it I learned how so I wouldn't have to do it so much."

Heat rose to her cheeks as she listened to the confession, an amazing swimmer, trainer, teasing partner and now hes a caring brother as well? Opening her mouth in a long yawn she heard him snicker behind her "I'm thinking you should go to sleep." The days events finally falling on her, Kiba began to feel her energy drain away, yawning one more time she stretched out on the bed ignoring Rin's protests as she snuggled into the covers trapping the shark between her and the wall. Not completely over the near death experience she honestly did not feel safe in her own bed despite how close they were. Hearing his sigh of defeat she smirked in a well placed victory. Sleep slowly covering her she felt a blanket being tossed over an arm grabbing hold of her tiny waist in the process.  
"Hey Rin"  
"Yeah"  
"I wana race you when we get home."

* * *

**So I decided to proof read it again and add some words here and there. Thank you for the constructive criticism it really means a lot and will help me out in the future! Tell me what you think and what you want to see cause I do enjoy responding to you guys!  
Again this is my favorite chapter so far I love having so much different things to work with cause new ideas keep me from becoming bored! **


	6. Festival

"Safe!"  
Slamming her hand on the smooth tile ending her race Kiba through her head into the air her hands ripping off the cap as she took in greedy breaths. Cheering echoed through the pool room the sound captured by her ears sounding sweet as sugar.  
With her trip passed and a week back at Samezuka there was not a moment where she found herself pestering Rin for a race only for him to say he will in due time. The answers he gave always putting a damper on her mood that the captain would have to make up for in some other way.  
Now in the warm pool with the waters slapping at her sides Kiba found a big grin spread across her face as she stared at Rin, amazement and even a spark of pride in his ruby eyes. Holding a hand over his head she grabbed it both happy for a good race. "Looks like you finally gotten better." ruffling her hair only to shake him off she found herself laughing, finally after all her hard work she was able to tie with the swim addict! Her heart still pounding in her chest she watched Rin leave the water holding a hand out she gladly took it the others running to her side congratulating her.  
Becoming obsessed with wanting to keep up with the shark boy became a known topic in mere days, now with the guys patting her on the back and Natori on her arm she only found herself getting a goal of one day beating him. the idea somehow having the same blood chilling excitement that she had for one of her own races.  
Feeling another hand on her head she was about to push him off only to see Rin away a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall. "Looks like Rin isn't the only one I have to worry about anymore." Sasuke leaning over a smile on his face grabbed her around the shoulders trying to lead her away from the chaos to the shark. Ever since he found out that her and Rin were together he became even more brotherly to her, taking on the protectiveness of one in the same day and ending Mom's attractions with a single warning.

Handing her a towel she sat on the cool tile the soft fabric rubbing at her hair in a mess muffling out the repeating sounds. The chaos already dying away in a puff of smoke the guys went back to work in rounds. Plopping down beside her Natori leaned forward his eyes sparkling at the show that took place only moments ago. "Wow, both you and Rin-senpai are amazing Kiba-chan!" poking her face through the towel she shook her head. "Thanks but you know you could be even better with some practice." Out of all her friends she had a really soft spot for the shota always around to help anyone any way he could he became a little shadow to many of the swim team, his presence alone enough to brighten her day.  
"You know we should celebrate, after all the sea side festival is just around the corner." Looking up at Rin's voice to the two boys with knowing eyes she only tilted her head in confusion, was it really that late already? With the festival coming their way that means that the snow wouldn't be far behind, the idea of living a new life like this for so long never even occurred to the girl. She never even went to the festival in her old life, always to scared to run into another competitor.  
"I'd like that, I never gotten a chance to go before" Natori tackling her to the ground caused her head to spin, the teary eyed boy looking her right back causing guilt to take place "how have you not gone before Kiba-chan?" She only shrugged her shoulders secretly wishing she was standing "I have my reasons."

* * *

With the day dying out and the activity with it Kiba found herself already dried her hair a frizzled mess as she leaned against the windowed wall waiting for one of the guys to leave the locker room. The sounds of low conversations and the rippling waters causing her to want to fall asleep, a bit envious that everyone else gets a shower. Already declined when offered to fix up the girl's room she was forced to get ready in the open, always wearing her suit under her clothes as a result.  
"Still out?" Looking over to see Rin already dressed she simply rolled her eyes knowing fully of the routine the two found themselves in. Giving a chuckle he wrapped his arm around her both waving bye to the lingering team that decided to stay in the water longing in her eyes as they passed them.

With the sun already set they were greeted with the cold air, students hurrying to the light filled rooms with homework overdue in their bags. A gust of wind nipped at her bare skin, her coat lying on her bed at home she began feeling the tiny forms of goose bumps on her arms. She never really was good at memory, always forgetting the smallest things Kiba often paid for her actions dearly in the past. From her coat to even her bags the only thing that has never been forgotten was the tooth that hung on her neck the leather strap might have been her own skin.  
Leaning closer into Rin as they walked down the road she began to feel his stare on her, the smell of mint now mixed with chlorine filling her nose she felt her hand grab his coat small traces of heat forcing the greedy cold at bay for a moment longer.  
"You cold?" Peaking her eyes through her bangs she nodded heat finding way on her cheeks despite the air. A knowing smile on his face gave her his own not acknowledging the change in the slightest. "Here" feeling the fabric against her skin like a comforting blanket she leaned closer to the taller teen earning a laugh as he ruffled her hair in even more friz "I'm not cold you know." She only leaned closer not in the mood for using words, in truth she never felt in the mood for words unless she was in her element.

Somehow Rin almost always figured out what Kiba wanted, ever since the trip he became far more attuned to her af if the blank pages were now full of her stories. The way she was one of the shyer girls during the school day made him only find her adorable when he would help her when she was dealing with another, instead of being the tomboy she would act like any other girl. The pool was another story, whenever she was with the guys or near the water she instantly gotten her confidence, as if she was an actress on stage her eyes would take on that daring light that challenged all, taking charge of her own he found the team respect her as if she were another captain.  
When it was only him was even more of a sight then that. Sometimes no longer needing words she would tell him what he needed to know as if the sounds were beneath her. "Do you need any help with your work?  
Nodding her head they made their way to the dorms, lights illuminating the darkening evening.

* * *

"You have no idea how much I hate math." Stealing the bottom bunk with her text book in hand she would see Rin in the corner of her eye an amused glint in his own. "It wouldn't be math if someone loved it." She only rolled her eyes throwing her now braided hair over her shoulder as she turned on her belly, pencil in hand as she tried to make sense of the impossible questions, her one true enemy.  
hearing him slid for his chair she felt the bed shift ignoring the scanning eyes as best as she could as he leaned over her probably seeing how stupid she really was. Hands gently taking her own he worked the pencil from her grip, laughing at the growls that escaped her throat. "You have the right idea your placement is just off is all."  
Noticing how simple her mistakes really were she felt a blush form its way on her cheeks, how could she have missed something so obvious? "Thanks" she mumbled, feeling his lips on her head she felt her shame fall a bit, as if Rin gave her his own mind set through the contact. "Thats what I'm here for, by the way I need you to check my english for me." Kiba snorted, turning to face him fully she saw right through his lie, poking him in the face she sighed. "I know your lying, you speak english just as well as I do." Ever since she found out that he lived in Australia for a while the two ended up having secret conversations in plain view always finding entertainment at the idea and looks on the others faces when they would switch languages.  
"Unlike me english is your first language and I have a test soon."  
Finally giving into the false pleading look of the shark boy Kiba found herself only correcting a few mistakes, still not convinced that he really needed her help to begin with. The lights flooding the room her eyes traveled to the clock the time 8:45 flashing in green, a sigh escaped her lips they might have finished their work for the weekend but now it was too late to sneak past the desk, if she had her guys get up it would have been child's play to get through.  
Her mind clicking at the time she found herself looking at the top bunk realizing that the massive form was gone. "Where's Sasuke?" It was strange for her to be in the guys dorm without seeing the now brotherly figure. "He said he was going to hang out with someone, guess hes staying there."  
Closing her now finished work and throwing them in her bag she flopped back on the bed with "The Warded Man" in her hands the thick book taking her through the world of humans trying to protect themselves from demons in the night. Her eyes scanning line after line with the descriptions as the main character was fighting a rock demon with his bare hands. Her mind replaying every scene like a movie the real world slowly blurring behind her.  
"Thats pretty gruesome isn't it?" Looking up to see Rin reading the page she was on she only found a smirk on her lips "my roommate says its horrible when I read it to her, something about there being a reason it was never translated outside of english." Ruffling her hair she simply went back to the world her eyes traveling through the words as another character was being killed. "If you want I can lend you the first one, its hard to find books that have a story as rich as this one."  
Pulling her up she felt her back rest against him, wrapping his arms around her waist he laid his head on her shoulder a smile on her lips when she felt him cringe at the words. "I might have to agree with your roommate on this one, how are you not bothered by that?"  
She just shrugged her shoulders, Kiba never felt bothered by the story cause that was it, it was just a story. "I never had to deal with a lot that could bother me." She could feel a stare, taunting eyes that held a idea "well what would bother you?" Again she shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know, remember I swim with animals that want to eat me, after that there really is a short list."  
Leaning closer she felt his breath against her neck, simple words causing shivers down her spin. "Bet I can figure it out"  
"Bet you can't"  
"If I do, then you have to come to the festival with me."  
"Did'nt I already say yes to that?"  
Not realizing the attack before it was to late Kiba's eyes widened in fear and realization trying desperately to make her escape only to find Rin's arms no longer a comfort but a trap of betrayal. Tingles burst through her system like thousands of tiny shocks that nipped at her body, no longer able to hold it in her laughter bounced off the walls as she tried to fight for breath.  
Falling over she landed back on the bed no longer welcoming but another trap as Rin continued his assault as she twisted and turned still unable to cesce her never ending giggles "no more! Stop!" Rolling halfway out from underneath him she slithered out like a snake onto the cool floor, her body still ranked with tingles as she gave dry laughter trying to regain her breath as if she just finished a race.  
She was always way too ticklish.

A weakness that Rin knew well he was known to use it to win a play fight, the sound of her never ending laughter was one of the few things to remind him that she was still a girl that was a year younger then him. A teen who may be a suicidal swimmer but still a teen nonetheless.  
Face in hand he watched amused as Kiba tried to regain her breath, her body twitching from the occasional giggle, he never met anyone so ticklish the girl's weakness put even Haru to shame. "Looks like I win" his eyes finally catching the sight of the clock he almost found himself falling as well. In bright green letters read 11pm darkness taking over the outside world he sighed flopping back on his bed.  
"Something wrong?" Her daring side back Kiba climbed to the bed like a spider she was able to make her way to the much more roomy side on his right. "Just thats its too late for me to take you back to your dorm."  
Without much surprise Kiba shrugged her shoulders, grabbing his pillow she already made herself at home snuggling into the soft cushion. Giving a light laugh as he turned out the lights he couldn't help but smile at her. Curled up like a kitten she hugged the pillow like a teddy, her eyes already closing as she fought the urge for sleep. Taking his spot he smirked as he tried to steal the pillow back grabbing it out of her reach as she gave a groan her eyes still closed her hands meeting empty air. Sighing at the lost battle she landed on his chest her slender hands grabbing at the fabric as she allowed the wave of sleep to wash over her.  
His lips meeting the top of her head he gave her a wish for goodnight his own world being taken over by the shadows of sleep.

* * *

Days passing by like a breeze Kiba found herself spending it either alone or with Rin in some way. The teen focusing on keeping her times up was always found in the pool the calling depths always giving her comfort with the thought of the races on her mind.  
Already it was getting close to winter, the festival signaling the end of fall Kiba thought of it like a new way of celebrating a harvest from the ocean.  
She closed her eyes, the warm waters grabbing her form as she floated through her eyes on the darkened sky with the ever present thoughts on her mind. There had yet to be a day when Mori would not push through her head, the fear he gave her from actually wanting her dead has left her up more than one night. With the festival in only a few days she could not help the way her heart would clench at the mention of it remembering all to clearly that Tsume and him would go every year, him and almost all the other racers.  
Yet she still said she would go, all cause Natori and Rin asked her to. Not since her racing days has she tried to create new friends, the idea that there were now people she could rarely say no to scared he almost as much as facing Mori again.  
Mori, floating in the now empty pool her gaze rested on the moon lit sky his words ringing in her ears. "Give him back, Give my brother back." The memories stung, how long has it been since she tried to think about Nero, far too long she was sure. The memory of his passing still burning in her mind forever engraved in her brain caused her to feel her chest tighten never would she have thought Mori blamed her for his death yet now it was painfully clear.  
And yet she was going to be seeing him again, the idea frightened her far more than a race ever could.

* * *

Energy thats the word Kiba had to give this place. Light filling the streets that were lined with stands all trying to gather the attention of passing bodies, children running through the legs of their elders each trying to get to a new game first. The smell of food hanging in the air causing the teen's mouth to water at the idea of the choices she had.  
"See what you've been missing Kiba-chan?" Rolling her eyes she saw Natori dressed in a kimono by her side a smile on her face with Sasuke and Rin in toe she knew she was going to have a good night the idea of seeing Mori slowly leaving her thoughts.  
Dressed in a violet kimono decorated with crescent moons and friends by her side she was really feeling like a normal highschool teen. "So what do you want to do first?" She asked only to find the shota grabbing her arm dragging her to a ball toss game the laughter of the two older teens behind them.  
"This looks like fun!" With 3 cans stacked in front of her and small prizes dangling above her head she shrugged her shoulder, a older man dressed in a bright uniform came to her aid a smile on his face. "Only 207.70 yen for a try! How bout it little missy?" Looking to her shota friend she noticed his eyes sparkling at a plushie, a good sized Narwal that even she found kinda cute. Pulling out her wallet she gave the man the money needed nodding his head he said she had good taste before putting 3 balls in front of her.  
Taking the soft ball in hand she tested the weight, she used to play catch with Amea all the time what could be the difference? Taking a stance sideways she took a pictures pose a smile on her face when Natori looked to her wide eyed giving her even more determination to win the prize. Having her goal in mind she threw her shoulder into it turning only slightly with her ami flying true.  
With a crash she knocked down the cups, falling one by one in a tumbled the man ran a bell yelling out that he had a winner before him, the display causing her cheeks to heat up ever slow lightly. "So what will it be champ?" Pointing to the Narwal the man used a hook to unhinge the little guy free handing her the medium sized toy.  
"Wow Kiba-chan that was amazing!" Turning to face the shorter boy she handed him the plush his eyes widening before he broke out in a grin "I was trying to get it for you silly" she said with a smile, thanking her loudly he made his way to show off the prize to the other two.

* * *

So many sights were shared between the group, tasting new food and seeing new sights Kiba found herself without a single bore moment. Winning a few more prizes for Natori and Rin buying her sea salt ice cream they found themselves walking through the still crowded streets with an arm around her shoulder.  
Looking through the crowds her eyes rested on one stand that caught her eye, in blue lettering read "Ocean Racing" a woman with brown hair tied up high held a microphone in her hand grabbing the attention of many as she was trying to get them to bet on their favorite swimmer. Finding herself making her way to the crowed she was met with confused looks after all she was usually trying to stay away from the other competitors. "I can see which races I'm going to be participating in over there." Seeing realization overcome them she made her way through the crowed with the team in toe, some men recognizing her instantly made way yelling out the survivor was here.  
Reaching the desk the woman met her with a smile "Tachibana-san its great to see you!" Kiba only nodded waiting her turn as the woman began introducing the small girl. "Kiba Tachibana everyone, a true survivor and a dancer with death she is the only female to be competing for more than a year and has the skills to prove it, If you want to play it safe bet on this one!" Sitting back down the woman gave her full attention to the teen "so what can I do for you?" Leaning over the counter she raised a brow "I'm here to see my racing schedule" Without missing a beat the woman reached down pulling out a file and flipping through with practiced hands before producing a single sheet taking the paper she began scanning only to find her air lost to her. Placed in the least amount of races Kiba found herself eyeing the one race that she never wanted to face again.  
The Great white.  
Keeping her poker face on she nodded her head turning away only to try to get away from the now suffocating streets ignoring the worried calls from the guys. She had to face them again, she had to swim with them again!  
Sitting on an empty bench she was soon met with the others Rin and Sasuke sitting on either side they waited for her to answer worry and confusion on their faces while Natori stood before her.  
"Looks like karma finally caught up to you."  
With a voice all to familiar Kiba found herself already holding Rin back, peeking through her bangs to see Mori standing a few feet away she felt herself feel sick so much for having a good night.  
"You have no idea how crazy I felt when I saw that! The great Kiba Tachibana the survivor of the great white only to be thrown back with them! Man this is just too good!"  
She could feel the changes in the guys, their eyes wide Rin took a look at her schedule only to ball his hands in a fist still Kiba said nothing as Mori continued to laugh. The words that stung her were more than enough for Sasuke, the giant stood from his post towering over Mori the boy began to slowly quiet himself down. "I don't like you, I usually end those I don't like" a smirk on her face she listened to Sasuke as he began to take on his brotherly streak, she knew that he wa lying yet he was always just plain intimidating.  
Leaving with his tail between his legs it took everything for Kiba not to start laughing, sure she felt sorry for the kid but she also had it with him Rin taking his place he high fived his friend who turned and placed a hand on her head. "Don't let him get to you I'm sure you'll be just fine." A smile now on her face she sprang from the bench pulling Rin along with her Sasuke was right she should be fine as long as she was careful picking up on her good mood her and Natori raced to the heart of the festival again with the two guys following behind.

Taking in the games again Kiba was soon about to lay off of them only for a dash of white to capture her eye. Looking up at the top of a stand that stood in the center of the street hung a orca with a scar in the shape of a arrow on its tail. Her eyes widened and her inner child screaming she ran for the stand Natori close behind. "Whats the matter Kiba-chan?" Pointing to the prize she felt herself almost giddy "that orca is made after Maryjane!" Tilting his head in confusion she began to explain her relationship with the matriarch since childhood even including the visit her and Rin had not to long ago.  
"I must have it!"  
Already more than willing to help the man in charge began telling her the rules saying it was a game of ring toss and she just needed to rings on the same bottle. Seeing the pool full of bottles her heart sank a bit, she was great at the gun games, racing games, throwing games and even sports games all because of the fair back home yet there was one game that have always laughed in her face and that was the infamous ring toss. Shaking away her fears she only replaced it with determination she was going to win the Maryjane plush!  
Taking the small rings in hand she took a deep breath Natori telling her she could do it as she began scanning the rows and rows of empty glass bottles, the dark colors blending into one. Finding her target near the center she grabbed her tooth for luck before taking her stance slowly taking aim she let her hand fly with the ring taking to the air only to have the plastic clink against glass before bouncing away. Cursing she paced herself and tried again only to miss.  
Again  
Again  
And again.  
"Better luck next time!" Hanging her head in shame she turned to Natori who had a sadness and surprise about him, throughout that entire night she won left and right even giving prizes to kids who were not able to win anything now faced with a prize she wanted for herself he realized that it was out of her range of games. "I'm sorry Kiba-chan, maybe theres another one for a different game?" Shaking her head she only looked back to the plush, feeling like a kid denied a puppy for christmas she was about to leave before a hand stopped her. "What were you looking at?" Seeing Rin with curiosity she only looked back to the orca that looked like Maryjane realization hitting him he asked for a round a smirk on his face when he turned back. "This is probably the only game I'm alright at" he said with a slight laugh her spirits lifting she ran to his side seeing him already focused on the game "winning one for the little lady are you?" Asked the man in charge only to receive a nod before he allowed the rings to fly landing.  
One  
Two  
Three rings on a single bottle.  
Her eyes wide she let out a squeal of joy before quickly covering it up as Rin asked for the Maryjane orca. Handing her the stuffed marine predator she grabbed hold hugging it close grinning from ear to ear before tackling him in a hug as well "thank you!" She said as they laughed at the childish streak ruffling her hair he returned the hug "anytime."  
"Rin-chan!' A young shrill voice echoed above all the noise causing the tomboy to see a boy no larger than Natori with blond hair and eyes that could pass for pink. A grin on his face as he ran over he tackled the shark boy in another hug just after Kiba backed off raising a brow at the strange kid she was faced with confusion when he began saying that they hardly get to see each other.  
Fallowing behind were three more teens one with sandy hair and green eyes full of amusement while another's saphir blue held nothing but boredom looking behind the two she saw Rei looking almost out of place as alway. Waving a hand over her head she yelled out his name causing the boy to flinch turning her way with his mouth hanging open "Tachibana- senpai!" Nodding her head she made her way to the taller teen playfully punching him in the arm as she ignored the others "good to see you two man, how the training coming along?" Pushing his glasses to his face he was about to answer only to be cut off by the shota "Rin-chan who's this?"  
Turning back to the new group she felt herself being thrown on the spotlight, wanting to shrink away she felt Sasuke grab her all means of escape lost. "This is Kiba Tachibana, Sasuke do you have a good hold on her?" Confusion seeping into the girls mind she only snorted when Sasuke shifted his hold "Kiba this is Nagisa, Makoto and Haru." A smirk on his face Kiba's eyes went wide realized why she was being held as she tried to squirm her way out of the giant's grip only to have him snicker behind her. "Sasuke if you don't let me go I'm going to throw you into the ocean to meet Shark boys family!" Annoyance on Rin's face Sasuke tried to keep himself from laughing loosening the hold ever so slightly that she broke free without a moments notice making a beeline to the uninterested teen.  
Eyes scanning the taller teen she couldn't help but feel off, this was the legendary swimmer Haru? He seemed so out of everything. Turning to look at her the two teens began a stare off each trying to figure the other out while the rest watched in awe "its rare to see Haru so focused" said Makoto "Kiba isn't much better off" added Natori.  
Even with his cold shoulder Kiba was able to sense something about the guy, he seemed to not want to be on land entirely, as if he was out of place. Alway looking at the slightest things ready to take off at a moments notice, in some ways she was eerily reminded of herself when looking at this boy was she over thinking or did she really see someone who was born on the wrong side.  
"So are you Rin's girlfriend?"  
The question threw her off a bit, widening her eyes she watched as the others fumble for words while her own gang responded far easier, rolling her eyes she looked back at the teen who held a perfectly straight face "so what if I am?"  
soon regretting the answer she was tackled by the blond who began asking her questions already being reminded of her roommate while she noticed Makoto staring at the red head opened mouthed.  
"The questions ranged from how they met to how she got through to the hard head to even random things like her favorite color, the tomboy forcing the Shota down she gave a long hard sigh. "Look I understand that I'm something new I guess but please give me room to breath, I'm just a normal girl who happens to have the same interests as Rin." Snorting at her response Natori grabbed her sleeve looking up at her like a little sibling "says the girl who races sharks."  
The words caused a repeat to everything.

* * *

Now sitting at a table the by the water Kiba found herself starting to enjoy the company of the guys from Iwatobi Nagisa was one to try to press her buttons only to fail each time while Makoto would be the polite voice and ask her about herself while she would do the same. Rei still thought of her as a superior and she couldn't help but poke fun at the awkward teen.  
Haru was a different story.  
The teen only listened to each story his face not showing any emotion in the slightest as he kept his thoughts to himself. In all honestly he intimidated Kiba, she never heard much about the legendary swimmer only that he was an amazing sight in the water and that he helped Rin find his way back to his old self. She was expecting a down to earth kind of person yet she found herself staring at someone who looked to want to be anywhere but earth. Only when her tie with Rin was announced that his interest was peaked and that was only very slight.

"You must be a great athlete to tie with Rin Kiba-chan means you could beat us easily." Makoto's easy going attitude made her shrug off the praise saying thanks anyway. "Actually I wanted to race Haru the moment I heard that he's been know to beat Rin" a smile on her face she locked eyes with the silent teen only being pulled back by laughter as Nagisa lost it. "No wonder why Rin-chan likes you! You're just like him!" Rubbing the back of her neck she locked her gaze back to her challenged "so what do you say Haru?" Shaking his head he only looked away his straight face back in place "I only swim free." A smirk appeared on her face narrowing her eyes in another challenge as she waited for him to turn back "well that makes two of us I only use my own stroke."  
"Its an amazing sight" said Rei pushing up his glasses, "when Rin helped me out he brought Kiba to give me some inspiration her style is nothing like I ever seen." A small smile came to her, she heard Rei was all about beauty giving her praise was truly something that she did not think he would do.  
Nodding his head he extended his hand that she gladly took both a challenge in their eyes, finally she gotten what she wanted and that was a race with this intimidating emotionless so called swimming machine already she was getting pumped at the idea even though it would be a little ways away.

* * *

With the fireworks now lighting the sky Kiba sat in Rin's arms as they all gathered on the grassy hill top the guys saying it was the best place to see the display. bright colors flashing through the black canvas creating works of art for only a moment. Her heart soared at the sights as the others cheered, she couldn't help but feel at home as she watched them with people that she cared for. Ignoring his friends Rin to her face in his hands Amethyst meeting Ruby he gave her a kiss holding her tightly under the painted sky.

* * *

**did you guys miss me? Course ya didn't its summer right now XD  
Sorry I know its been over a month its just this chapter was deleted twice, TWICE! It made me really discouraged to start it up again knowing that I would have to write the same thing that I already written and as you can see these chapters are a bit on the long side.  
Anyway I hope you enjoy and please please review Thanks so much to those who did cause I do enjoy knowing that I'm doing okay, if there is something you guys don't like please tell me so I can fix it :D**

**to Joliegold09 yes I do think that the names are a funny little coincidence after all this sight is huge and has a lot of stories what are the odds of finding another one with the two man lovers having the same name!**

**hope to see ya again soon all of you lovely humans and nonhumans  
sighed: Close Enough**


	7. Snow covered words

**Hello guys Im back and still alive...kinda**

**Sorry it took so long but I was in the hospital for a while and dealing with recovery accompanied with school (yes I go to school when recovering) it really gave me no time and even now I don't have a lot. This is more of a filler to make the story a bit longer cause I originally was going to have this be 10 chapters but now I can make it 11 so I really hope you enjoy and please review!**

**to Tacitamura **

**Thank you for pointing out that I was not spelling all the names right I feel like a total idiot. And no Ocean racing is not a real sport but I got the idea from the running of the bulls believe it or not. That and I grew up with having a three foot orange fin shark as a pet and I used to stick my fingers in the tank to outrun him and remembered it being a rush even though it was just my hand at risk so I thought it would be crazy to have your entire life at risk instead of just a limb.**

* * *

Its been days sense Kiba felt like sleeping. The idea of sinking into the covers of fabric only to be engulfed by darkness was never truly appealing to her to begin with. The racer always found herself wanting more out of life, far to much to be spending her nights in slumber causing her to spend up to almost a week at a time without rest. More than once she thought to check in to see if she had insomnia but every time she tried she would always be lulled to sleep by some masterful plan that her shark for some reason alway knew when to put to work.

Now she doubted that even Rin would be able to get her to sleep normally for some time, after all she had an even wilder drive to get what needs to be done then she did before. Like a never ending current her mind pulled her away calling her to her favorite place in the world in soft whispers that tickled her restless brain.

Looking out the window she felt a smile grace her lips, with the lights turned off she was greeted with a cool glow of not only the moon that hung fully in the deep blue sky, but now the light flakes of snow that caught all of the light to bounce it through her vary room. Winter was now here and the first snow, though as light as it is had finally graced the year with sparkling white that twinkled in the night air like a thousand lights.

Though as beautiful as it was Kiba felt herself sighing in the dark, the sleepy snores of Yuki playing in the distance. It will take a few months for her to compete. She has to force herself to wait for the snow to give way to spring then summer for her to finally brave the depths of the ocean. Her name on the list, second to only last years champion would have to sit with it's blank score for some time.

To make her impationess work its way even more the tomboy was allowed to add one more win to her bucket list. A win that made her realize just how much she improved.

* * *

The splashing of the pool echoed off the walls like an orchestra that graced Kiba's ears. Still in her normal cloths she leaned against the wall overlooking her team that demanding constant improvement under her and Rin's watchful gaze. Seeing her shark boy out of the corner of her eye yelling out the faults and perfections of his team caused a now routine smile to form on her lips.

He was always saying how he might not be cut out for being the caption, almost always a little unsure but seeing him with that glint in his eye made her realize long ago that the self doubt he gave never held any weight. Neither he nor she were ever too hard on their fellow teammates yet because of that they never found themselves scolding someone for slacking.

How she wanted to join the guys in those waiting waters instead of slacking! the lane before her tauntingly empty called to her like it always had yet she shook her head and looked the other way. After all it would be rude to jump in now that she was waiting for someone.

Today was the day that she was allowed to race the swimming machine her blood already began to pump at the thought of it. Closing her eyes she waited for the familiar sound of the iron doors being opened, its was strange but she never felt right meeting a challenger in the water. She always enjoyed the shocked expressions when she was about to jump in always trying to get the best face possible.

Oh and how sweet that iron door sounded when accompanied by the laughter of the Iwatobi Swim club.

Pushing herself off the wall she waved to the group, all smiling and laughing except Haru who lingered at that back, his eyes already fixed on the pool before glancing her way for the briefest of moments. She wasn't even offended by the gesture it just made it all the more ideal that he was the swim addict she always heard about.

"Kiba-chan! Its good to see you again" yelled a higher pitched voice, looking down to Nagisa she could not help but laugh at the cheeriness of the guy in front, it was as if time has yet to ever affect him left behind long ago. "Still what's with those cloths? You looked so much cuter at the festival."

Heat rose to her cheeks causing her to rub the back of her neck as kiba found herself looking everywhere but the shota. She was never good with taking complements unlike her roommate she preferred to be in the background when it came to physical appearance."Well, you see I like baggy clothes because they're comfy" about to question her again she felt herself sigh in relief as Makoto jumped in saying hello and telling Nagisa to stop questioning her fashion. Giving a warm smile she couldn't help but return Kiba already began to warm up to the guy, it was like he was another brotherly figure one a bit more caring than even Sousuke.

Already at her side Rin slung his arm around her shoulders a smirk on his face as he high fived his friends "Haru, I hope you're ready to lose too little spitfire here" snorting in response she noticed that Rin finally gotten the addict's attention, his eyes a bit duller now away from the water he simply shrugged "she wanted a race weather I win or lose doesn't matter."

With a smirk that she was sure matched Rin's she narrowed her eyes locking them with her opponent who was a calm as the still waters of a shallow pool. If he was indeed a calm surface without a ripple then she knew that she must have been a current in the deepest depths it took everything in her to not snap and jump in and judging from the small twitches that went through his body she guessed that he was not far behind. "Well then what are we doing up here?"

Throwing off her shirt and pants she was greeted with gasps and hidden laughter, the fabric slammed into the wall and landed in a heap of black as she was already pushing her hair in her cap still watching the gaping mouths of Nagisa and Makoto as Rei held his hand to his face. The reactions will never get old.

"What happened to you Kiba-chan?" Asked Nagisa, already making her way to a waiting Haru who stood on the platform she found the answer was to easy.

"Ask Rin, after all he was probably friends with whoever wanted a taste."

She was already in the water before Rin could even get a word in about the shark comment.

With her lungs full of air Kiba instantly took to the depths, her body cutting through like a sharpened blade already feeling the weight being added on causing her to push even further through the never ending blue. Her body moved rabidly causing bubbles to torment her unprotected eyes that pulled her back and nipped at every inch of her form. And yet it only caused her to go even faster.

Despite constantly hearing about how amazing Haru was though Kiba felt that she was not given justice to a accurate description. She seen some beautiful swimmers and for a human he easily took the top of her list. Both powerful and effective he was already able to gain what little distance she had during their dive already neck and neck he seemed to just glide through the waters. As if he was not a person testing the limits he was granted but instead a welcomed guest that parted for him in his wake.

In all her races she has never felt so alive when against a human. Yet her she was pushing herself beyond limits determined to come out on top, Haru was no human but a resident of the waters and boy did it show. Throwing herself at the wall she landed only a fraction of a second before him both taking off like a cannon with such power that waves rippled in the surface above her head causing the on lookers to step back.

* * *

Holding a stop stopwatch in hand one of the team mates looked at the numbers in sheer amazement his hands shaking as he saw what could be passed for a clash of titans. "Their speeds off the charts! Shes beating her record!" Already at his side Rin took a look at the screen only to look back at the small waves created that brushed the surface and slapped at the sides. Never had he seen Kiba swimming this fast, the sheep power she held to Haru caused him to double take. How could she have improved this much? The only time he seen her ever come close to this kind of power was in the ocean and even then she could not even hold a candle to the sheer craziness of her time.

* * *

Both pushing themselves to their limits they forced themselves to battle for everything, oxegen, speed, power, time every little thing about this race Kiba found herself fighting Haru to get a better score before she even knew it she felt her face collide with the tiled wall causing her to slam upward and take in greeds gasps of air that was followed by cheers.

Far to out of breath to even ask why she was given such a positive reaction Nitori ran over kneeling down to eye level his silver eyes sparkling. "That was amazing! Kiba you beat it, you really beat it!" Still panting she tilted her head unable to respond "It" she highly doubted they would call Haru a it no matter how inhuman he seemed.

"You beat your record while kicking Haru's ass" said Rin helping her up from the waters she felt her legs buckle from the change in pressure. Did she really beat her record? How fast was she really going? Creating her before she hit the ground she only heard laughter from the Iwatobi gang. "That was some speed you had Tachibana-chan" said Makto even Rei nodded shocked that she had something else under her sleeve. Looking past them she was even able to get a glimpse of Sousuke pride etched in his features giving her a thumbs up from behind the wall of people.

Holding out his hand Haru now stood before her a new look in his seemingly calm face. His eyes now holding a dash of respect that she could not help but pride herself over. Taking his hands in her they shook a vary small smile on his lips that she could not help but catch. "Nice going Tachibana-chan, you really are a good swimmer."

Basking in her fame for only a moment she was met with a wave of pain in her skull her hand resting on her forehead only to be taken away by Rin, his eyes searching only to sigh like a brother when a younger sibling fell of the slide.

"You idiot, you weren't able to stop in time were you?"

* * *

Yes she beat Haru, in all honesty even she was sure she would come out on top, yet somehow she improved enough to put her past self to shame. With the win under her belt and a new record to shatter like the last she felt herself wanting to race more than ever. Confidence radiated about her whenever she thought about it.

No longer able to stay in the cramped room with the scene outside her window Kiba found herself throwing on her coat and shoes, quietly making her way out to the halls and down the stairs until she pushed open the glass door making way for the cold air to seep through her skin, her breath coming out in wisps of smoke like a dragons breath that danced in the winter air.

With the eyes of a child Kiba took everything in, the massive school yard untouched by anyone else sparkled in the moonlight even more beautiful when seen face to face. the gentle flakes landing in her hair and on her face caused her to giggle her voice reaching far in the silent night.

Running and jumping through the blankets of white Kiba began feeling like a child once more, snorting in laughter she rolled and tumbled, built snow creatures only to have her interest be taken away at even the slights moment. She loved swimming but the idea of snow alway sent pure joy through her mind and being the first in Samuzuka high to enjoy it made it all the more special.

"Of course you a snow person" lying on her back in the grass Kiba only giggled knowing full well who the voice belonged to she turned anyway to see Rin wrapped in layers with two cups of steaming liquid. Pulling herself up from her snow angel she was handed one of the cups, the scant of cinnamon and apple filling her nose and tingling her finger in the heat.

* * *

Never was Rin unimpressed by what he found out about Kiba, seeing her lying in the snow laughing as she made a snowman cause a smile to appear. He had no idea how he knew she would be out at 2 in the morning enjoying the snow, he just felt like this is something she would do and sure enough he was soon graced with one of the sweetest tunes he ever heard.

Kiba was someone who would give out dry laughter or call out someone on a joke it was rare to ever hear her truly laugh, the last time was when they were on Tsume's boat and she saw the pod. Such a light sound filled with life like the ringing of bells. It was something that was almost intoxicating that he could never get enough of. Listening to the tune without the noises of the real world about them made it all the more beautiful.

It really did feel like they were cut off from the world, the only sound was Kiba's laughter from afar lying in a world of white burying the school and all their troubles along with it. He did not have to think of projects or swimming even all that was there was white with Kiba at its heart.

Walking to her side to see her lock his gaze made him glad he came out. Her face was pinched by the cold and her hair covered in withe flakes with her eyes full of joy like ones of a child bright and lightful. Handing her a cup she smiled saying thanks taking a sip only to burn her tongue sticking it out to try and ease the pain. "You idiot, its supposed to be hot" she only shook her head "so what if its hot, its not nice to burn someone." Ruffling her hair causing her to shake her head he took a sip of his own drink the warm liquid spreading through his body like iron.

* * *

Sitting in silence as they enjoyed their drinks Kiba felt herself be pulled into Rin, his body heat coming out in waves causing her to snuggle closer. The beating of his heart ever present as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"So any reason why you couldn't sleep?" he asked, she only rolled her brows "I could be asking you the same thing." Feeling his lips on her forehead gentle as can be he sighed "I asked first," making herself more comfortable by burying her face in the crook of his neck she breathed in the smell of mint already feeling much warmer thanks to the drink. "I'm too pumped about racing."

She could practically feel his eyes roll, "so your not going to sleep for the next five months?" It made her feel bad about the way he said it almost tired himself. "I can get some sleep, but it was snowing." Chuckling at her response her ruffled her hair again his hand ever gentle as if to frozen to move it faster. "What about you?" It wasn't the question she wanted to ask, she really wanted to know how he always knew when she snuck out, it was so accurate it could either be called a super power or crazed stalking.

"Two reasons, I had a project that's due soon, and I was worried about you." Pulling away just a bit she looked him in the eye, rubies that sparkled yet a curtain of worry even further back. "Why would you worry?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes "you do realize that you need to sleep and eat, you can't live off of a diet of swimming." Kiba sighed again Rin was right. She needs to eat and sleep yet here she was in the snow with her shark boy the feeling alone made her into a child never wanting to go to bed. "I bet Haru lives off of swimming" she wasn't lying she really did think that sometimes. "No believe it or not but Haru lives off of mackerel."

Once again they found themselves talking throughout the friday night. Joking about things they seen or heard or just going over who is improving for the team. It never really matted about the topic that they choose somehow they were able to make each other laugh in the end gaining points in a game that only Kiba kept track off. With the snow falling in light flakes replacing their foot steps they found themselves in the lightening sky both tired yet neither wishing to leave.

Giving a long yawn Kiba realized that they needed to go back to the dorms, it was early and soon it would be to late to sneak back inside without being caught. With a disgusted thought at the idea of walking she tried to get up only to realize her legs have fallen asleep as if they went on strike.

"I'll give you a option, I'll carry you back only if you decide to go to sleep." The words were tempting, with the cold nipping at her fingers and ears and her legs now asleep she no longer cared as she just leaned into him a light laugh escaping his throat "I'll take that as a yes."

Picking her up under the knees she felt herself being lifted through the air with another arm on her back she let her head go limp on his chest, his beating heart thumping against her ear in a peaceful melody that was almost enough to fall asleep to.

Like leaving a high from sugar rush that lasted almost a week Kiba began feeling content about the future in store for her. She had everything going for her physically when it came to the races but something even more comforting had been present for some time. No matter what happens she was sure she would always have Rin at her side, the one person alive that she could trust with anything, even her life.

* * *

**Yes this is by far the shortest chapter but I really had no idea how to ease it into whats coming next! Still its kinda fun just allowing fluff in a chapter as well as having the race with Haru. Please tell me what you guys think and give a review!**

**Thank you my lovely humans Close Enough is out**


End file.
